Naruto: The Invasion of the Flood
by Gnosismaster
Summary: The Flood have landed on Naruto's world and a 3rd generation SPARTAN is sent in undercover. SakuOC. Disconinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is a combination of Naruto and Halo .I will be introducing an OC in this fic. He is a third generation Spartan sent undercover on Naruto's world. That's all I will say for now. I not sure on pairings yet, but I'll probably do them.

**Demon thoughts/Jutsu/Gravemind**

_Inner thoughts/Thor/AI(artificial intelligence, not Akatsuki leader)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto: The Invasion of the Flood**

_Planet Reach_

_Epsilon Eridani System_

_Office of Navel Intelligence (ONI)_

_1 year ago_

Chief Intelligence Officer Seaton Vreeland was sitting in his office staring into the ocean through the window when Lieutenant Witcomb of ONI took his seat. The ONI facility was located on the planet Reach, stuff deep inside a cast mountain range that flanked the sea. He took a drag from his cigar very eager to get down to the business at hand. "So, what do you have for me, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I've brought the latest reports on the training of the Third Generation Spartans. There is one trainee that I think you might want to take a look at." Said Witcomb as he handed the Chief a data pad containing trainee the records of one S.A, Spartan Augmentee number Three-One-Zero, Kenja Murakami. Vreeland took another drag of his cigar as he scrolled through the file.

"Mmm…interesting, only 8 years old…mastered the advanced level of combat training. He's survived surgical augmentation without any adverse reactions where unlike the first five from his group to go through. If he continues like this he might have the potential to be the one of the best Spartans yet." Said Vreeland as he thumbed the data pad off and tossed it back to Witcomb. Vreeland was about to ask Witcomb a question about the boy, when a knock came outside the door.

"Come in," Vreeland sighed, his face showing anger over the interruption of his meeting. The doors to the meeting room slid open, and in walked three Covenant Elites. They walked in according to their rank. The one standing in front was wearing polished gold armor, signifying him as a Zealot, the human equivalent to a Fleet commander. The two marching behind him wore bright red armor showing their status as veteran elites.

"Ah, 'Aagomee, what brings you here?" Vreeland sat up in his chair as he greeted his Convenant counter-part.

"Urgent news from the fleet stationed at Halo Installation 01, Chief Vreeland!" said the Zealot as he passed a secure datapad to Vreeland from across the conference table. He took the datapad from him and placed his thumb on the identity scanner per regulations. After the scanner confirmed his identity, the file blinked open and the Chief quickly scanned the report. A moment later, the Chief's eyes went wide in horror as finally, he realized what exactly he'd just read..

"Is this confirmed?" said Vreeland without looking up.

"Yes, it appears so." The Zealot said, his voice notably upset. "The Flood have somehow managed to escape from Installation Zero-One and have boarded one of my vessels and, after seizing control over it have sieged control over it entered into Slipspace. I had some of my ships persue after it, they tracked the captured vessel orbiting near 'Earth-two'." Everyone's attention was on the Zealot as he mentioned 'Earth-two'(guess what I'm talking about). 'Aagomee continued on. "The Flood then sent two Phantoms to the surface, where a pursuit team comprised of our stealth elites investigated what happened after the Flood landed. However, the weird part is, when they arrived, they did not find a single trace of the Flood anywhere. Not even the scanners inside the Phantoms found any trace of them. And oddly, the Flood haven not attacked the local populace of the planet either. The team that we sent to investigate the captured ship noted that there were no trace of the Flood at all. It is our theory that they are biding their time until they are strong enough to invade the world.

"I appreciate you sharing this information with us." Said Vreeland, visibly worried.

"You are welcome." Said 'Aagomee as he and his escorts turned to leave the conference room.

"So what do you think?" Asked Captain Witcomb. The Chief rubbed his forehead as he slowly began this new information. 'Earth-Two' was a primitive planet that yet to advanced to the current level of society. From what he had been told, the Covenant wasn't really worried over the status of the planets' culture. The Chief mulled his brain, and soon his face lit up as a most brilliant idea came to him.

"I think that we need to send somebody undercover on Earth 2. And I think I know the best person to do it." Said the Chief with a grin. "Get me Chief Petty Officer Mendez and the Prophet of Truth."

"Yes sir, Chief." And with that everybody left, leaving the Chief to his thoughts.

"This should prove be a very interesting turn of events indeed." He said to no one but himself.

_Planet Reach_

_Epsilon Eridani System_

_Reach Military Complex_

Kenja Murakami was in the middle of a training exorcise with his squad, when one of the Instructors singled him out and ordered him to report to CPO Mendez's office. He was a small boy around eight years old, with silver hair and a strong muscular body. He has mastered the regular training regime faster than anybody before him, and was in the middle of showing the others how much he had mastered the latest section of the advanced level of training they were being given. People were calling him a prodigy, often calling him 'The next Master Chief', a hero and legend amongst the Spartans. He hurried out of the training area and quickly reported to the office of CPO Mendez. Inside, he found several ONI Officers, Spooks as they were often called, along with CPO Mendez, Captain Witcomb, Chief Vreeland, and the Prophet of Truth, a liaison for the Covenant military.

"Trainee, SPARTAN number Three-One-Zero reporting as order, sir!" said Kenja as he snapped a magnificent salute to his commanders.

"At ease, three-ten." Mendez ordered and Kenja dropped his salute, but remained at the position of attention. "We have called you here because we have an important training mission for you that may actually challenge you."

"How so?" The young Spartan allowed himself to smile, eager for a challenge.

"The planet that we are going to send you does not know of us, and they are primitive in terms of technology. You are going to have to act like a regular civiliankid when you are there."

"Sir, what am I supposed to do there?"

"You are to seek out the Flood discreetly. When you do find them, you are to contact us immediately. We are giving you command of a combination of a Covenant/UNSC company, that will support you in your efforts. We will need you to explore the planet, and ascertain the situation below." Said the Prophet of Truth.

"Yes sir." The young Spartan turned his attention from the Covenant Holy man, and back to CPO.Mendez. "What's my kit issue going to look like?"

"Your weapons issue is going to be issued one Titanium-A katana. As backup and support down planet-side you will be accompanied by Thor."

"Who is Thor sir?" The young Spartan turned to look over his shoulder, half expecting this Thor, to walk right into the room.

"Thor is an AI who has been programmed specifically for this mission. He will be your communications bridge for the fleet in orbit around the planet and offer any intelligence on the planet that you might need. You will be briefed more about the planet's customs at sixteen-hundred-hours. You will be there as long as it will take. Any questions?"

"Sir, no sir." The Spartan responded enthusiastically.

"Good, dismissed." CPO. Mendez returned Three-ten's salute, and watched the young boy execute and about-face and march diligently out of his office, eager to start his new training exercise. "Are you sure you want to do this, Chief? He is still just a kid."

"We have no choice, we can't have the Flood gaining anymore bodies than what they already have." Said the Chief Vreeland as he puffed on his cigar.

"Well, lets just pray that these Spartans are as good as the Demon himself." The Prophet of truth said as he floated out the office.

_Location Unknown_

Deep in his underground sanctuary, S-Class Missing-Nin Orochimaru was putting the last bits of finishing touches to his new plan to annihilate Konoha, when he felt a strange, unknown overbearing presence suddenly filled his room.

"**Orochimaru, I have a proposition for you. A way for you to get what you desire.**" Said a deep voice that seem to echo from everywhere inside the room.

"What kind of proposition do you ha-" Orochimaru was looking in every direction possible when four bright yellow rings appeared around him, instantly summoning him to another, unknown location. As he fully materialized, he felt slightly dizzy, a possible side effect from the sudden summoning. He ignored it, not wanting to show weakness to whomever had the power to summon his without him being able to sense their chakra. He looked around the mysterious room he had suddenly been summoned to, and saw that it was actually cave of some sorts. It was lined with thick green vines hanging down from the ceiling. The walls were covered with an odd looking slimy residue. But his eyes suddenly found a huge plant-like creature that stood over 15 feet tall, waving oddly in front of him. It looked resembled a venus flytrap, and had four flaps of something that Orochimaru guessed to be its mouth. There were odd tentacles waving all around him and some sort of gas was escaping the mouth of the plant whenever it took a breath.

"**I am known as Gravemind. I have brought you here because we have much to gain by working together."**

"And how do you know that I want to work together with you?" Orochimaru asked, keeping his distance from the giant plant.

"**I am the answer to all your problems. I will allow the flood to be under your control."** And as soon as the plant said that, hundreds of strange creatures of various sizes appeared out of the darkness behind it. The small ones had pod-like bodies and it has two tentacles on what seemed to be their faces. The bigger ones were most disgusting, as they had the appearance of human or what it would look like if you buried a body then dug it up ten years later with maggots still feasting on the rotten flesh of the body. Limbs were hanging from its odd-shaped body and the smell it was emitting was one of the worst things he had ever smelled. He forced himself to breathe though his mouth as the smell was beginning to make him sick. The bigger ones were really, serious grotesque ugly. They were just round swollen bodied that he couldn't figure out what exact purpose it could possibly serve. It had two tentacles flapping wildly where it arms were supposed to be. The human looking creature, as if he could read his mind, suddenly attacked one of the bulbous looking things and sent it flying toward the other end of the cave. And what he saw next surprised even him. As the creature landed and it's body began to quickly swelled up to about twice its normal size, and then suddenly it exploded giving birth to four more of the small ones. Orochimaru grinned as he scratched his original plan, simply noting the potential for making a partnership with this…Gravemind, as the plant called itself. "**I know what you want. I have listened to the inhabitants of this world through rock and metal and time. Do you agree to my proposition or not?**"

"What is it, exactly do you get out of assisting me?" asked Orochimaru not quite sure of what this plants full agenda was. Instead of an answer, a strange mark appeared suddenly burned itself into Orochimaru's right forearm. It resembled three small crescent moons facing outward, but conjoined by a circle in the middle.

"**Escaping from this prison and satisfying our everlasting hunger. The Forerunners believed that they could keep us locked here forever, but nothing caged will stay imprisoned for long. That symbol on your arm will insure that they remain under your control. But beware if, for any reason, that symbol is removed by anything, they will immediately attack and consume you."** And just as quickly as he appeared in the cave, Orochimaru soon found himself arrived back in his room, lying on his back. Kabuto standing over him with a worried look on his face.

"Orochimaru-sama, what happened, where did you go?!" Asked a confused Kabuto as he helped Orochimaru to his feet. When Kabuto saw the evil grin on Orochimaru's face, he relaxed slightly.

"I have just been insured of our ultimate victory. No one will be able to stop us now. Not even all the Kages combined stand against the power I had just received." With a extremely evil smile painted across his face, Orochimaru and Kabuto left the room to replan Konoha's ultimate destruction.

_Konoha_

_Present Time_

_3 months after the Chunnin Exams_

Naruto Uzumaki was at his favorite ramen shop, gulping down his 3rd bowl of miso ramen with Kakashi and Sakura after a hard day of training. Naruto was getting better at chakra control, all thanks to Sakura. In trade, he was teaching Sakura how to cast shadow clones that could do extreme damage. Sakura was also teaching him how to better recognize genjutsu and how to dispel it. After Naruto finished his 5th bowl of miso ramen, Kenja Murakami and his sensei, Anko Mitarashi entered the popular ramen store and sat down on either side of Naruto and his team. Kenja seemed to have gone through a rough training period with Anko. His clothes were completely dirty and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. Anko, herself seemed to have twice as many more injuries than her new student.

"Hey brat, how's it going?" Anko whispered in Naruto's ear causing the young genin to choke hard on his ramen. Kenja, Kakashi, Sakura and even the ramen chef and his daughter broke into laughter as Naruto struggled to breathe again.

"You crazy bitch, are you trying to kill me?!" Naruto shouted as Kenja ordered a bowl of chicken noodles and a bottle of sake for both him and his teacher.

"Coming right up." Cheered the chef as he quickly set down a bottle of sake and two small drinking glasses.

"Sake? What did you do to him Anko?" Kakashi asked, not bothering to look up from his new favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 5.

"This crazy bitch sent two of her snake summons after me." Kenja gulped down his noodles faster as soon as it was placed in front of him and quickly ordered seconds. "I had a little bit of trouble at first, but I did manage to put them down. Though I got revenge by sending a couple of my pet dragons after her, humiliating her in front of Team Gai." Kenja lightly stroked the katana sitting on his back with an evil grin on his face. Anko puffed her cheeks as her face suddenly turned red with anger.

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "What dragons are you talking about?"

"I can't say that I'm surprised that you didn't know about the dragon contract." Kenja said proudly. "Not many people do. The holder of the contract can only be chosen by the dragons themselves. And even after they choose you, you have to go through a very painful trial." Kenja paused as he remembered the trials . "A very, very, very painful trail. I almost didn't make it, but I gained a new very powerful ally." He raised his arm as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the summoning mark of the dragons. "The elder dragons are very powerful, perhaps more powerful than you, Naruto."

"Nobody is more powerful than me, you retard!" Naruto screamed out loud causing everybody to jump out of their seats and turn towards him. His eyes were red with anger and bared his teeth at Kenja as if he were growing fangs. Kenja didn't seem fazed by his reaction at all.

"Oh yeah, would you like to test that theory, fox?" Kenja reached for his sword. A few minutes passed of them glaring at each other when Kakashi finally broke the silence.

"Ok, calm down you two. No need to fight. We're all friends here." Kakashi said as he put away his novel. After a few seconds, Kenja sheathed his sword and Kakashi snatched Naruto up by his collar. "Its getting late anyway. I think we should be on our way."

"Well, I do need to buy some things from TenTen anyway, see ya." Kenja said as he finished his second bowl of ramen in one gulp, tossed enough coins on the counter to pay for his meals and hurried off to find TenTen. Sakura tossed a few coins on the counter as well, paying her teams meal.

_Streets of Konoha_

_Evening 1800hrs Earth-2 standard time._

As Kenja made his way to TenTen's weapon shop he began to softly talk to himself. At least it would appear that way if someone had happened to be watching him. In reality, he was really talking to Commander Amanda Keyes Captain of the orbiting combined Convenant/UNSC fleet. . "Crosshair six, this is Spartan Three-One-Zero, I have found a place for me to cache some additional weapons and supplies. Requesting that you drop and extra kit and supplementary gear about 10 miles north of my current location by Twenty-Hundred Hours Zulu Earth-two standard. Over."

"Spartan Three-One-Zero this is Crosshair six, request accepted. Is there any else? Over." Keyes' soft voice came through the hidden com-link implanted deep inside his ear-drum.

"Crosshair Six, please include a three Jackel shield generators, two energy sword, and two crates each of both plasma and fragmentation grenades. Over."

"Roger that Spartan Three-Ten. We'll patch through the request. Crosshair six out."

"_What are you thinking about Kenja? Isn't the gear you have good enough?"_ Asked Thor. Though Thor's digital voice was crisp and clear inside his head, no one else was able to hear the A.I, save for the young Spartan.

"I just want to be prepared. I can only do so much. Even if I do happen to run out of this new chakra power I've discovered, I want to be able to have something to fall back on." He said as he came to a stop near TenTen's shop where, peeking through the front window, saw that she was fixing to close up and go home.

"Got time for one more customer, TenTen?" Kenja asked as lightly pushed open the door. TenTen looked up from counting the money in her register and smiled as she suddenly recognized him.

"Sure, I always got time for my favorite customer." TenTen with a wink. Kenja had been coming here for quite a while now. She didn't realize it, but he was using her shop to stock up on weapons. Sometimes he would stop buy and help her and her father design new weapons. "Whatcha need for today?" She asked as she leaned over the counter, the top of her shirt falling down to reveal a nice bit of cleavage.

"Got any large or medium sized sealing scrolls?" He didn't bother looking down, not wanting her to know that he would interested in her.

"Now what's a little boy like you need with sealing scrolls?" She asked as she disappeared behind the counter to look around.

"It's a secret." He said playfully.

She chuckled as she came back with 6 large scrolls and about15 medium-sized scrolls and piled them on the counter-top. "Here you go." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

He carefully eyed his bounty and thought for a moment. "You have any reading seals?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I just got an extra shipment in today. I'll go get some." TenTen said as she disappeared into the back once again. With reading seals, no one except the person who the scroll was sealed to, could open them. "How many you need?" TenTen asked from the back room.

"About twenty," He quickly counted the scrolls on the counter. "Make that thirty, I got some extra's back at home."

"Here ya go," She said as she came out of the back room, cupping thirty of the circular seals in between her hands.

"Thank you very much." He said as he shrugged his rucksack off his back and began stuffing the scrolls and seals inside. "By the way, I just wanted to thank you for teaching me how to seal stuff inside scrolls." He said as he paid for his merchandise.

"Any time," Tenten said and followed Kenja to the door and locked up behind him. He waved goodbye to TenTen, and started his long walk back to the place he was using as his STAR, Strategic Tactical Relay site. Somewhere far behind him, a young pink haired figure was stalking him. Doing her best to stay hidden as she silently followed him down the street. Kenja had sensed her presence long before he left Tenten's shop. "She never gives up, does she?" He asked to no one in particular, smiling as he made his way back to the place he currently called home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N I will delve more into how Kenja made it through the academy in a short amount of time and other stuff in the next chapter or so._


	2. Chapter 2

_Inuzuka Residence_

_Nighttime_

Kiba Inuzuka and his sister Hana Inuzuka was at the table having supper along with their dogs. Kiba and Akamaru were having a nice juicy steak while Hana was having a salad and a nice steak for her dogs as well. Akamaru was ripping apart the steak when his ears perked up and he and the other dogs started growling unexpectedly, baring their teeth and when Kiba went in to try to calm him down, Akamaru snapped at him and almost bit Kiba's fingers off, then they started howling and Kiba and Hana could hear other dogs join in too, but after a few minutes of howling, the dogs suddenly started whimpering like they were really scared of something.

"What's going on with them?" asked Hana with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, I never seen Akamaru like that." Said Kiba but was interrupted in their thoughts as they heard a weird sound. It was so faint that they could only hear it because of their heightened hearing. It sounded like a scream but more like yelling and when the dogs heard that sound, they cowered even deeper into the corner in which they were trying to hide from whatever that scared them.

_Meanwhile_

A squad made up of two Jonin and an ANBU was jumping from tree to tree heading back to Konoha from their recent mission escorting an ambassador to the Land of Waves when they heard the horrible sound coming from everywhere. They landed on the ground and looked around, trying to locate to source of the horrible cry. They followed the sound to a nearby town and what they saw made everybody sick, even the ANBU. Blood was everywhere, corpses were scattered around, horribly mutilated beyond recognition. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst was the smell that was in the air. The smell was absolutely horrible, it smelled like a hundred years worth of decomposing corpses at a mass graveyard. It got worse as they ventured further in the town, there were more bodies and some of the walls on the houses were broken in, leaving a very wide hole.

"What the hell happened here?" asked a jonin while holding his nose

"I don't know, but I do know that we need to report this to the Hokage." Said the ANBU.

"Right." replied the jonin but before they could leave, the sound came again and this time, louder than ever, as if it were right beside them, then as if the sound was a signal, thousands of small pod-like creatures poured out of the houses and stores and all of them were coming for the ninja's flesh. The ninja's quickly jumped out of the way and started to run on the rooftops or what was left of it. They were almost out of the town with the creatures at their heels; they just needed to pass though the town's gates, but before they could pass though it, something else appeared and blocked their path. The ninja's tried to jump over them but the new creatures jumped with them and lashed out with their tentacles and sent them flying backwards toward the smaller creatures.

They landed with an audile thud but the small creatures wasted no time in swarming over them and started to eat them, they didn't even have time to scream as the tentacles were driven into the back of the ninja's neck and it was over for them, as the chemical that was injected into them paralyzed the nervous system and started to eat away at their insides, thus ending the shinobi's lives No one would ever know what happened to these three ninja after they left the Land of Waves. As the sun rises, all the creatures disappear into the darkness and the smell is amplified by the sun's heat. However, one mystery remains to be solved; as a keen observer would notice, there were fewer bodies than the night before lying around.

_Konoha_

"**LET ME OUT NOW, YOU PUNY BRAT, LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!" **yelled the fox as he banged against his cage, trying his best to rip open the cages confining him within the boy. Naruto was at the ramen shop eating his daily round of noodles when the fox suddenly started acting up for no reason at all. The fox lashed out at the seal with its chakra but every time the fox sends out its chakra, Naruto feels unbearable pain, pain like he never felt before, where the seal is on his stomach. As luck would have it, Jiraiya was nearby doing his "research" when he heard Naruto's screams and immediately left to find him. He found him on the ground with his arms around his chest and in a great deal of pain.

"Naruto, what's wrong!?" asked Jiraiya as he knelt down next to Naruto. Naruto moved his hands to show Jiraiya what was wrong and what Jiraiya saw worried him greatly. The seal that contained the nine tailed fox was glowing red and pulsing. Jiraiya scooped up Naruto in his arms and rushed toward the hospital. "It will be alright, kid. I'll make sure of that."

_Location Unknown_

_Akatsuki Cave_

All the members of Akatsuki were gathered together in there usual meeting place to discuss the next plan of action when the statue of Anime suddenly started to pulse red and the eyes that currently house a demon started to pulse with the demon's respective color. Everybody stopped talking and turned to look as Anime started shaking violently and causing the cave to shake as well and huge rocks were starting to fall down on the Akatsuki causing everyone to evacuate the cave while rocks were pouring down. Finally, after 10 minutes, the earthquake stopped and everybody went back into the cave.

"What the hell happened here?" said Hidan.

"The demons are greatly upset by something that has influenced nature." Replied the AL.

"Nature? What's that got to do with the demons?"

"The demons were created by nature to maintain the balance of power in this world, if they are upset this much, then the balance has shifted and not in a good way and could mean disaster for everybody."

"So, what do we do?"

"We wait and see, for now."

_Konoha Hospital_

Naruto Uzumaki was lying in a hospital bed with Hinata Hyuuga sleeping beside him. She hadn't left his side ever since he came into the hospital screaming in pain in Jiraiya's arms. He had stopped screaming about ten minutes ago and hadn't woken up since then. Some of his friends have come by to visit to check up on how he was doing, but even though he looks fine on the outside, Naruto was having an argument with the fox on the inside.

"What did you do to me, fox?!" shouted Naruto as he was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"**I need to get out; I need to destroy the infestation that has arrived on this planet."** Snarled the fox while showing his fangs. He had given up on trying to escape after about ten minutes when the seal didn't show any signs of damage.

"What infestation?"

"**An abomination is here and it is slowly consuming this world unless we do something to stop it and you are going to help me, whether you like it or not!"** and he smashed into the bars to emphasize that point.

"Alright, I'll help you! What do I have to do?"

"**I'll tell you when the time comes"** and with that, the fox went to the back of his cage to wait for his chance. Naruto soon found himself back in the real world. He was in the hospital with Hinata sleeping beside him. It was nighttime and the full moon was out. He looked out the window and was thinking about what the fox meant by "infestation" and how he was going to help the fox. He looked toward Hinata and smiled. He is being to realize how much Hinata really cares for him.

"_Maybe tomorrow, I'll take her out or something."_ Naruto thought and he went back to sleep, looking forward to tomorrow.

_2 miles north of Konoha_

Kenja was jumping from tree to tree on his way to the weapons cache that Keyes sent him. Being a Spartan, Kenja was fast, almost as fast as Lee, so it didn't take him long to get there. However, he didn't notice a certain pink-haired ninja following him a ways back. He had the sealing scrolls that he bought from TenTen with him. He arrived at the mouth of the cave and took a look around. He did some hand signs and placed a genjutsu in the area and went inside. To the untrained eye, one could see a rock wall with moss growing on it where the cave mouth was The cave was long so it took a bit for him to get to the back and when he arrived, he saw that the stuff he requested was there and more. He saw two crates of grenades, frag and plasma, weapon and ammo crates, a couple of crates containing the Jackal shield generators and energy swords, but what interests him the most was the boxes marked "_AI ATTACHMENTS_" and "_FAE EXPLOSIVE, HANDLE WITH CARE"_. "Thor, is that what I think it is?"

"_If you're thinking a very powerful bomb and stuff for me, than yes."_ Said the voice in his head.

Kenja had a very big grin on his face after he heard that, he didn't think that the Admiralty would send him the prototype attachments for the AI and certainly not a FAE or Fuel Air Explosive, they must have a lot of trust in him to use it right. "Nice, well lets get to work." He got to work unloading the stuff and sealing them inside the scrolls. He was testing out the shield generators when he heard movement in the cave. He reacted instantly. Meanwhile, outside of the cave, Sakura has just arrived at the mouth of the cave and dispelled the genjutsu that was in place. She followed Kenja because she was curious as what he was up to. She entered the cave and saw a light at the end, she walked toward the light and suddenly she found herself being grabbed and pushed against the wall in a position that didn't allow her to move and could break her neck if the attacker wanted to.

"Who are you?" asked a voice in the dark.

"Its me, Sakura!" she said while feeling the pain from the rocks.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he let go of Sakura and she couldn't see his face because it was dark

"I was wondering what you were doing this far out and among other reasons." Sakura said. Even though it was dark, Kenja could feel that she was embarrassed. Kenja was thinking about letting her in on the secret, but was unsure if that was a wise decision. So he decided to test her.

"Sakura, if you knew something about someone that could win a war, but would result in the death of that person, would you keep his secret or kill him? Answer carefully, I can tell if you are lying." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and felt her pulse, he had a knack for figuring out who is lying by feeling their pulse, cause no matter how good you are at lying, your body betrays you if you know where to look.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, I would keep the secret because I don't want to kill anybody even if it could end a war because that isn't right." She replied after a couple of seconds of thinking about it. After he heard her reply, he let go of her wrist, satisfied with her answer.

"Follow me; I have something to tell you."

"_Are you sure that's a wise decision, Kenja?"_

"We can trust her. In fact, she might be of some help to us. Besides I kind of like her." He led her to the back of the cave where the weapons were. Her face lit up with curiosity as she saw the crates and boxes. Kenja and Sakura both sat down and Sakura's mind was racing with questions. "First off, what I am about to say can't be repeated to anyone and I mean anyone, do you understand, Sakura?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, now, let me introduced you to someone." He pulled out a disk from a nearby box and set it on the ground. "Thor, link up with the projector and introduce yourself to the lady." Sakura was wondering who he was talking to when the disk lit up and a small ghostly figure appeared. He was wearing a red cape with a blue sleeveless shirt and blue pants and was holding a hammer. It started to talk and that freaked out Sakura more.

"_Greetings Sakura, I am Thor."_

"That. Is. A. Ghost!" said Sakura with a strained voice and a frightened look on her face.

"_I beg your pardon, I am not a ghost. I may look like it but I assure you I am not a ghost."_

Kenja chuckled, "Calm down you two, no need to get all worked up. Thor is an AI or artificial intelligence programmed specifically for my mission."

"Mission, what mission?"

"I'll explain that but first I need to tell you a brief history if you're going to understand my mission. I am not from around here, not even from this planet. I am a 3rd generation Spartan. The Spartans were created because of civil war in the UNSC or United Nations Space Corps. Then the Covenant came and nearly wiped us out. But during the Human-Covenant war, the Halo rings were discovered, and the Flood was unleashed. If it wasn't for the Master Chief aka Spartan 117, and the Arbiter of the Covenant convincing us to join forces and end the war, we would have been wiped out. Then sometime after, the Flood escaped from one of the Halo rings and landed here, I was sent in to find the Flood and exterminate them with the help from the UNSC and Covenant forces currently in orbit around the moon. The only people who know who I really am are the Hokage, some of the jonin, Jiraiya and now you. At first, they didn't believe me, but after some covenant Elites appeared out of nowhere in the room, they were inclined believed me. You should have seen the look on their faces. Anyway, that leads us to now." Sakura was completely speechless when she was listening to Kenja's story. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, that other humans were living on other planets and other species exist besides us. Thor was assisting by showing images of some of the things that Kenja was talking about. The most disturbing was when he showed pictures of the Flood.

"_I hope I don't have to see them face to face."_ Thought Sakura.

"What makes the Spartans so special?"

"We start training from the age of 5 everyday, then we receive surgical augmentation, at first we receive it when we hit the age of 30 but as the procedure got better, we get it at a much younger age. Our muscles get stronger, our eyes get better, we are faster, our minds are better, and we can endure battle much longer than anybody else. A Spartan's life is a hard one but it is worth it." Sakura didn't know what to say, she never imagined that there would be people that would be as powerful as the Hokage in terms of strength. Kenja finished putting the materials into the scrolls and started to pack up.

"What is that stuff?"

"Weapons mostly, we should be getting back, don't want the Hokage to send ANBU after us, now do we?"

Sakura chuckled, "No, we don't." and both of them left the cave with the scrolls but Kenja stopped a few feet away from the boxes.

"Hold on, I need to do one more thing." Kenja made a series of hand signs, **"Fire style, Fire Storm jutsu!"** and a huge fireball came out of his mouth and burned the remaining boxes to a crisp. The fires died out in a few minutes and the only thing left was a pile of ash. "Can't leave any evidence behind." And Kenja and Sakura took off for the Leaf. It's been a couple of hours when Kenja and Sakura left the cave. They were on there way back to the village when Kenja stopped on a tree branch. "Sakura, wait a minute!" Sakura stopped on a tree branch not far from him. She jumped back to him.

"What is it?"

"That smell…I smelled it before." Kenja drew his sword and moved toward that smell with Sakura following behind him. They soon came across a small village with a lot of blood stains on the walls and the ground and there is a yellowish stain there as well. And the smell was worse than ever. "The Flood was here, no doubt about it." He and Sakura moved cautiously through the village, there was nothing there, not even a body, only the stench of the Flood. That stench reminds him of the first time he fought against the Flood.

_Flashback_

Kenja Murakami aka Spartan 310, along with Spartan 062(Grace), 087(Kelly), and a squad of SpecOps Elites in jet black armor. They were on Halo Installation 07 to recover the Index and keep it safe so the Halo won't be activated and kill everything within its range. They had made it to the Library without much incident other than have to destroy the Sentinels and Enforcers that stood between them and the Index. They made it to the entrance to the Library when a familiar smell stopped Master Chief and the other Spartan-II's.

"The Flood, keep your eyes open." Said the Master Chief. Every nodded in agreement and continued forward with their battle rifles and plasma rifles up and loaded. They entered a room with 5 doors, two on each side and one on the back wall. Every one was in the room when the door suddenly closed and locked and the green lights on each side of the door turned red. There was a squishing sound all around. "Grace, blow that door, NOW!"

"Yes sir!" and Grace went to the door and started to attach some high powered explosives to the door. "Its going to take a few minutes, sir!"

"Alright, everybody, give her cover fire now!" and Master Chief and everybody else surrounded Grace as she prepped the bomb. It was quiet for a couple of minutes then a thudding sound could be heard, than another, than another, when a door on the left side burst open and a hundred of infection forms crawled out and made there way over the group of Spartans and Elites. Everybody opened fire on the infections forms and Kelly lobbed a couple of frag grenades over and they exploded taking out a bunch of the pod-like creatures. As they cleaned up the rest of them, the thudding sound came back and the door on the right side busted out and more of the infection forms and a couple of combat forms appeared out of the doorway. They opened fire once again and this time the Elites lobbed plasma grenades over and they exploded in a blue-white flash taking almost all of the infection forms with it.

"Alright Chief, its set. Back away." And everybody backed off as Grace detonated the bomb resulting in a shockwave that left nothing where the door used to be.

"Fred, did you retrieve the Index?" asked the Spartan into his helmet.

"_Yes, I did, we ran into a little trouble with 5 enforcers, but nothing we can't handle."_

"Good, rendezvous at the extraction point." He turned to Kenja. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, lets go."

_End Flashback_

Kenja and Sakura were walking in the deserted village. Nothing was there, not even a body. After several minutes of walking, nobody said a thing. The town was in ruins, broken walls everywhere, and blood stains, lots of blood stains. They soon found themselves at the town's gates and Kenja knew what he has to do to this town. He would have to burn it to the ground. The Flood was here, he has no choice in the matter. He bit his thumb and made a series of hand seals required for a summoning. He threw his hand down and a big cloud of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared, what was there amazed even Sakura. There stood three dragons, each with red scales. Each was about the size of a regular house and with razor sharp claws and talons. They had wings as well.

"Burn this town to the ground. Leave nothing standing." The dragons turned toward him as if they didn't hear it right. "I have no choice; I have to destroy every place where the Flood has set foot on. I can't risk letting an infection form escape." The dragons nodded their head in understanding. The three dragons took off in flight and went into a triangle formation around the town. Fire erupted from their mouths and it engulfed the town, burning it to a crisp. Kenja and Sakura was away from the town, watching. There were tears in Sakura's eyes. "Don't cry, Sakura. This kind of stuff always happens in war. You should know that." And with that, he walked away, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. The dragons soon landed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. There was nothing left of the town except ashes. Kenja soon returned and they both left for the Leaf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the late update, I had final exams to do, and a whole bunch of projects. Anyway, my second chapter done, this one was fun to write as I got to tell Kenja's background.


	3. Chapter 3

_Konoha_

_5:00 am_

Kenja and Sakura made it back in time to the village before the sun came up and went back to their houses to get some rest. But they didn't know someone was watching them as they departed. The Hokage watched them as they left each other. She kept an eye on Kenja. She knows who he is and where he comes from, but she doesn't trust him. An ANBU wearing a bear mask dropped in behind her. "Report." The ANBU nodded.

"As per your orders, we followed Kenja Murakami when he left the village but he was also followed by Sakura Haruno. They soon stopped at a cave about 10 miles north of here. They left about 20 minutes later. When we investigated the cave, there was nothing there but a pile of ashes. He used a fire jutsu to burn whatever was there. We left the cave to follow Kenja and Sakura and we soon found out that they stopped at a nearby village and we got there just in time to see Kenja summon his dragons and burn the village to the ground." The Hokage raised an eyebrow when she heard that and turned toward the ANBU.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, we saw it with our own eyes. What should we do?"

"Nothing for right now, I deal with it myself."

"Yes, Hokage." and the ANBU Black Ops disappeared without a trace. The Hokage looked at the moon and wondered where the events were going to lead to. It would be dawn soon and she would deal with this in the morning and she took off for her house.

_Akatsuki Cave_

"So you're saying you saw this Kenja burn down the village." asked the AL.

"Yes, he also said "This is what happens in war. Because of this statement, I have been led to believe that Kenja is not from around here." replied Zetsu. The AL thought for a minute.

"Keep an eye on him for now." And Zetsu disappeared into the ground. The AL turned toward the statue of Anima. He had no idea what was going on and where it was heading. He didn't like that at all. He sighed and rubbed his head.

_Konoha_

Naruto Uzumaki was getting dressed to leave the hospital. He had been cleared by Tsunade not long ago. He put on his pants and shirt and put his headband on last. After checking the mirror and making sure that everything was in order, he left the room and found Hinata waiting for him outside his door. "Hey Hinata, what are you up to?

"Umm, just waiting for you and I want to walk you home."

"That's nice of you, Hinata" and the two of them walked out of the hospital holding hands on their way to Naruto's house.

_Training Grounds_

It was noon and Kenja and Sakura was at a rocky place that served as their current training ground. Kenja was teaching Sakura a new martial arts style and he wasn't making it easy for her, but she is getting the hang of it. They could have progress further but Gai was wandering in the area when he saw the two of them training together. He then made a long speech about the "joys of youth". It took nearly 30 minutes to get him to leave them alone. After he left, they had lunch and Kenja and Sakura soon continued training. They continued uninterrupted for about 3 hours when Kakashi poofed in reading his little orange book.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" said Sakura.

"I'm here to deliver a message from the Hokage. She said to report to her office and you better have a good explanation about last night, whatever that means. Do you know what she is talking about?" Kenja and Sakura both looked at each other with full knowledge of what he was talking about, but the question on their minds was how she found out about it.

"I do and I was hoping to get by this unnoticed." replied Kenja as the three set off toward the Hokage's office.

_Hokage's Office_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking over some paperwork Gai had given her. It was a report of contaminated water at a nearby town. The water had been spoiled by something really fast and they don't know what caused it. She soon finished reading it when the door opened and Kakashi and company stepped in. "Kakashi, I see you found them with no trouble." She stared at the chunnins with evil eyes as she said that. Kenja stared back with no intention of backing down. Kakashi looked between them and decided to back off to the back wall along with Shizune and TonTon. Gai was already there waiting for Kakashi. He apparently also sensed the tension between them and made a hasty retreat. "So, what kind of excuse do you have that explains why you left in the middle of the night and burned down a town for no apparent reason.

"I have two reasons." replied Kenja without removing his eyes from Tsunade's gaze.

"Really, let's hear them."

"The reason why I left in the middle of the night was because I was gathering some supplies, not the kinds I can get in a regular store. The second reason is because I was forced to take action because of the Flood." Everybody flinched noticeably when that word was said and even Gai flinched when he heard it. Tsunade, however, did not.

"I don't believe that the Flood even exists. I believe you are using it to get what you want. I want proof that the Flood exist. I want proof of this Covenant and UNSC as well." Kenja smiled in a way that made the Hokage a little nervous.

"You want proof, I'll give you proof and more. But you might not like it."

"Try me."

"Fine, meet me at the top of the Hokage monument at 7:00. I'll give you your proof. See you there." And Kenja, Kakashi, and Sakura left the room. When they were outside, Kenja started speaking to his AI. "Thor, did you get all that?"

"_I did and what were you thinking when you said "and more"?"_

I'm thinking that she needs to see things in a whole new perspective."

"_You don't mean..."_

"Yes, I do, she's going to be in for the surprise of her life. Inform the fleet that they will be getting a visitor at 7:00 and tell the pelican to arrive in on the south side."

"Kenja, can I come?" Sakura said suddenly. "I would like to see them too." Kakashi and Kenja both turned toward Sakura.

"She knows? Kakashi asked.

"She does, I told her last night when I was interrupted. I think she is going to be a great help to us." Sakura blushed at that statement. "Well, lets go Sakura and continue our training for a while." And they left toward the training grounds. Kakashi smiled at the two as he watched them leave and after the left, he pulled out his little orange book and picked up where he left off and left for his house humming with a few giggles here and there.

_Ramen Shop_

Naruto and Hinata were at the ramen shop for lunch. Hinata was going to just go along with Naruto to his home and leave at that but along the way, they passed by the ramen shop and Naruto decided to have some lunch. Naruto was on his fifth bowl and Hinata hadn't even touched hers. They were eating in peace when Hinata broke the silence. "Naruto, would you like to go out or something?"

Naruto turned toward Hinata with a face full of food. He swallowed before speaking though. "Sure, why not? I'll pick you up at 7:00. Where do you want to go?" Hinata was really surprised at Naruto's answer. She didn't think that she actually agree going out with her. She began to stammer and her cheeks were glowing red and she looked like she was about to pass out. Thankfully, Neji was nearby and had heard the whole conversation and went over and brought her back to the Hyuuga family household. Naruto yelled to her and said "I'll pick you up at 7:00!" He resumed eating and after he finished with his current bowl, he looked over to Hinata's bowl and grabbed her's and eats it.

_Hokage Monument_

_7:00 pm_

Kenja and Sakura arrived on the top of the Hokage monument to find Tsunade, Kakashi and surprisingly, his sensei, Anko Mitarashi was also there as well. "Sensei, what are you doing here?" She laughed.

"I'm here to make sure you aren't pulling anything funny."

"You should know by now, sensei. I don't kid about stuff like this."

"If I may interrupt, so where is this proof you promised?" Tsunade asked. Kenja smiled.

"It's coming."

"_Pelican inbound bearing south."_ The Hokage was startled when she heard a voice coming from Kenja but different.

"You wanted proof; you shall get your proof, and more, much more." Kenja turned his head to the south side of the mountain and everybody else followed his gaze. There, in the horizon, was lights coming toward them and getting closer by the second when finally it was on top of them and it landed behind them."

"_Did somebody order a pickup?_" said a completely new voice, this time it was female.

"I didn't know you made house calls, FoeHammer." Kenja replied to the female voice.

"_You know our motto, we deliver_." Kenja chuckled and he turned toward the stunned group, including Sakura and even Kakashi.

"Well, if you get onboard, we can continue." Everybody hesitated a moment before making their way toward the entrance of the pelican. After they were all in, the hatched closed and the Pelican began to lift off and fly toward space. Kenja began to explain why he was there to Tsunade who listened very closely. After a few minutes, the pilot spoke up.

"We're breaking atmosphere, hold on." The pelican began to shake as it broke free of the planet's gravity and the pelican emerged into space. Kenja motioned to Tsunade and the others to go to the front of the pelican and look outside They couldn't believe their eyes, they were actually in space. The pilot looked at them and smiled. She then pushed a button on her console and suddenly everyone was floating because she had just turned off the artificial gravity. Everyone screamed and grabbed anything they could get their hands on and held on to dear life. But if wasn't until after they saw Kenja with his hands behind his back and looked like he was laying down upside down, did they relax and floated freely and laughing. But the fun was short lived as the pilot had to turn the gravity back on as they were approaching the fleet stationed around the moon. The group looked out the window to see the pelican fly toward the UNSC flagship "Mecca". "UNSC Mecca, requesting clearance to dock."

"_Clearance granted, land at dock 3."_

"Roger, starting our approach." The pelican flew to the side of the ship and went inside one of the openings and landed with a thud. The back door opened and Kenja, followed by Sakura, Anko, Tsunade, and Kakashi, stepped out of the pelican and was meet by Keyes, Sargeant Johnson, and the SpecOps commander. Sakura gasped as she saw the Elite in person. She was scared a little, but calmed down after she saw he meant no harm. Tsunade, on the other hand, was scared a lot. Scared enough to retreat behind Kakashi. She didn't calm down until she realized he meant no harm also. Kakashi and Anko wasn't even fazed by him because they had already seen him and his kind before.

"Well, now that we are calmed down, let's introduce ourselves. Tsunade, Sakura. This is the SpecOps commander of the Elites in the Covenant." He pointed toward the silver armored Elite. The Elite nodded his head in response as well as Tsunade and Sakura. "This is Sargeant Johnson of the UNSC." He pointed to the black man. He took out his cigar before speaking.

"Hi, how are you doing?" and they nodded, too stunned to speak. When Anko saw him, some kind of feeling got in her head and breath got irregular. Kenja noticed this and smiled. "And this is Commander Amanda Keyes, commander of this vessel, also of the UNSC. He pointed toward the woman. A door opened nearby and 3 grunts appeared from the doorway. "And they are Grunts of the Covenant. A nearby grunt made his way over to Sakura and held out his hand or claw, if you will. The grunt made a noise that sounded like a "Hello". Sakura took it and shook it. After they let go, the grunt made his way back to the other grunts chattering amongst themselves. After a few seconds, Kenja finally said, "They are only a couple of the species that make up the Covenant. You'll see more later. Now let's continue our tour." They made their way from the hanger deck and went to different hallways. Each filled with humans and Covenant alike. They soon came upon a new species called "Hunters." Kenja explained what they are and the bond that they share. They soon arrived at the bridge and Keyes took her seat. "Commander, how about we take a little trip to Halo?"

"I agree. Set course for Halo." Keyes said to one of her crewmembers. Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko, and Sakura all looked at Kenja.

Where are we going, Kenja?" asked Tsunade with a worried look on her face.

"You wanted proof of the Flood; well you are going to get it. We are going to Halo, the prison world of the Flood. Don't worry; you'll be back in time for breakfast." The ship started to move and accelerate out of the system.

"Prepare for Slipspace." one of the crewmen said.

"What is Slipspace?" Kakashi finally asked.

"You wouldn't understand, but it is bumpy for first timers. Hang on to something." Kenja said. Outside, a Slipspace window opened up and blue light filled the bridge and the Mecca jumped into Slipspace. Inside Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, and Anko were thrown onto the ground when the ship entered in Slipspace. "Told you." Kenja said as they got up. It's going to be about an hour before we reach Halo. Let me take you show you around some more." And Kenja left with the group to show them around.

_8:00 pm_

The 5 ninja's were on the bridge as they were nearing their destination. Each of them hanged on as the "Mecca" jumped out of Slipspace. After the ship jumped, what they saw next left them all paralyzed. Outside was a large object that had the shape of a ring.

"Halo, the prison world of the Flood. It is beautiful but at the same time deadly. Take a good look, Tsunade; you never want to set foot on here ever." The Hokage was speechless seeing the giant object but she still had lingering doubts.

"How do I know what you're saying is the truth?" Kenja sighed.

"I knew you were going to ask that. Thor, pull up Private Jenkins last video feed. Fast forward to the part where the squad entered the containment room and pull up the file on how a combat form gets created." A floating screen appeared in front of them and something started playing. Kenja turned toward the group. "This is Private W. Jenkins last moments. Watch carefully, you might learn something. As the video played, the first words they heard were.

"_I got a bad feeling about this..."_ By the time the videos finished, everyone was trembling, especially the Hokage. They never thought that something like this would exist. 5 minutes passed before the Hokage finally spoke sputtering.

"I'm convinced now. Shut that off, please!" The Hokage begged with empathies on "please". Kakashi turned toward Tsunade. He had never seen her like this. The screen disappeared a few seconds later. Sakura was far worse than Tsunade. She threw up on the deck and passed out after seeing the horror of the Flood. Kenja looked at Sakura who was now lying on the floor with a scared look on her face.

"Humph, didn't expect that." He said as he bent down and picked her up and headed toward the elevator with the others in tow. "Commander, you can take us back now."

"Roger." Keyes looked toward one of her crewmembers. "Set a course back to the fleet."

"Roger ma'am." And he punched in commands in his console. Kenja, with a sleeping Sakura in his arms, along with a still shaking Tsunade, Kakashi and Anko was going down in the elevator heading toward sleeping quarters until they return to their planet. They soon arrived at the bunkers where Kenja set down Sakura on bed and covered her with a blanket. The rest sat down on a bed of their own. As Kenja finished putting Sakura in bed, Thor announced that the ship had to make a detour and rendezvous with a refit/resupply station at Earth.

"We won't be getting back to your planet anytime soon. 7:00 in the morning at the very least" He thought for a minute. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." And he left leaving the jonin to talk between themselves. He returned about 15 minutes later with 8 vials with a clear liquid in them, but 4 of them were marked with a symbol and the other 4 marked with a different symbol and had a pinkish color to it and two syringes along with what looked to be a medic judging by her clothes. "Since we won't be back for a while, I thought it would be best for you to get some sleep. This liquids will insure you have a good night sleep and will ensure you won't have any dreams or nightmares while you sleep cause after seeing that, I guarantee that you will have nightmares.

"What's with the syringes?" asked Kakashi.

"They are for Sakura because she is no different from the rest of you and she can't exactly drink anything right now. Take the dreamless liquid first then the other one." He signaled for the medic to hand out the first of the vials and everybody took them and after some hesitation, drank them. The medic went around again and collected them and gave them the second set of vials and started to prepare Sakura's arm for the needles. The jonin watched the medic inject the needles into her arm and release the liquid that's inside it. Sakura's body reacted to the substance in her body immediately as the chemicals took effect. She looked more relaxed now. The other ninjas were starting to feel the effects of the chemicals as evident by the sound of Kakashi hitting the pillow, followed by everybody else falling asleep. Anko was the last person to fall asleep. After everybody had fallen asleep, he covered them all with covers and turned off the lights.

_7:00 am_

She didn't know where she was. She had a massive headache like she was drunk. She couldn't remember what happened the night before. She was groggy and her memories were starting to come back bit by bit until she realized that she wasn't on her planet anymore. That was enough for her to open her eyes and see where she was. She was in some kind of bed and the others that were with her were also sleeping in beds except for Anko and Kenja who were talking in the corner. She got up sluggishly and the next thing she knew, a pair of hands helped her up. "So, you're finally awake. Here drink this. It will help with the hangover." She looked toward the voice and saw it was Kenja. He handed her a bottle and she took it and drank it. After a few seconds have passed, she began to feel better. The headache went away, the grogginess went away and she can think clearly now.

"Where are we?"

"You are still on the Mecca. We had to make a little detour and we are just now arriving at your planet."

"What time is it?"

"About 7:30 in the morning or so."

"WHAT?" cried out Sakura.

"Calm down, its nothing to get excited about. We'll have you back in time for breakfast." And as if Sakura yelling had an effect, Tsunade and Kakashi woke up at that point.

"What's with the shouting? Some of us are trying to sleep here." said Kakashi.

"Sakura here is a bit upset its morning. There is a bottle beside you two, drink it. It'll help with the hang over."

"I AM NOT A BIT UPSET!" yelled Sakura.

"Then why are you yelling?" Sakura's face took on a look of confusion. She was about to say something but a voice over the intercom announced that they will be entering Earth's 2 orbit soon. After everybody was awake and refreshed, they headed toward to where the pelicans and the Phantoms were. They were going to go on the Phantom because it had a cloaking ability. They boarded the Phantom by use of a gravity life and inside they found an Elite at the controls. They all took their seats and they soon took off toward the planet. The light inside changed from violet to red as the cloak was activated. About 10 minutes passed before they got off onto the Hokage monument where they were met by Shizune, Asuma and Kurenai.

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" said the cigarette smoking man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this was so late, I had tons of stuff to do and I barely had time to write. Anyway, another chapter done. This one I think is my favorite so far. Please read and review. And I forgot to mention that my first chapter was betaed by N1nj45styl3. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hokage Mountain_

"Shizune, what's going on here? asked the Hokage.

"Umm, when you didn't come in the office in the morning, I was getting a little worried and people would suspect something if the Hokage went missing so I used a transformation jutsu on myself to look like you and take over your duties until you came back but..."

"I saw right through her illusion and dispelled it leaving Shizune with some explaining to do." Kurenai interjected.

"Out of all of us who know the truth, I never thought that you, of all people, would do something like this." said Asuma. "Was it worth it and what took you so long?"

"Yes, I am convinced that he is telling the truth and has our best intentions at heart and has for why we're late, ask him." replied Tsunade while pointing at Kenja.

"Well, we had to make a little detour and we wouldn't be able to get back until now. So here we are."

"As long as you are alright, it should be fine. Why don't we head back and continue with our business before we got interrupted." said Asuma as everybody got back to their lives. Tsunade, Shizune, Asuma, Kurenai left for the Hokage office and Kenja and Sakura went back to their homes to freshen up and start a new day.

_Hell_

"Are you sure about this my lord?" asked a demon. The demon was in the King of Hell's throne room. It was hot in there as in all of hell but the demons didn't mind because they thrive in the heat. The demons were certainly shocked to find out who would carry the Demonic Contract. "I mean, a mere child won't be able to endure the trials necessary for the contract." The King of Hell looked down at his subordinate and smiled in a way that was terrifying.

"Do you doubt me, my loyal servant?"

"No my lord. It's just that..."

"That she won't be able to withstand us and our chakra. Not to worry, I have been watching her for a while before making my decision and I believe that someone close to her will help her through this. Someone with a contract like ours." The demon looked up.

"You mean...him..." replied the demon why looking a little shocked.

"Yes, him. In fact, if things go the way I imagined it, he will be coming here. Bent on doing anything he can to save her from the pain. This should be interesting indeed. Retrieve her at midnight and try to keep quiet." The demon below the King laughed.

"Me, keep quiet. You should know better then that my lord!" The King of Hell smiled as he said that.

"Yes, I do. Try not to make too much noise, eh?"

"Yes my lord. It shall be done."

_Konoha_

Naruto opened his eyes and wondered where he was. He tried to remember what happened last night but to no avail. He got up and realized that this wasn't his room. He heard a sound coming right beside him. He looked and what he saw horrified him. Hinata Hyuuga was sleeping next to him. He screamed and went off the bed which woke up Hinata and her face took on the darkest shade of red that was possible. "Hinata, did we...?" but before he could finished the question, the door opened and Neji stood in the doorway. He saw where Naruto was and a thought immediately entered his mind. He lurched toward Naruto, picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you do, Naruto? I swear if you touched her, I will kill you." said Neji with an angry voice. Hinata got off her bed wearing a nightgown. She grabbed Neji's hand that was attached to Naruto's throat.

"Nothing happened. When we came home, I asked him if he would like to stay the night, that's all." Neji looked at Hinata who was pleading with him and decided she was telling the truth. He put down Naruto and Hinata went beside him.

"Next time, you decide to spend the night, tell me first so this won't happen again." stated Neji. Naruto and Hinata both nodded. Naruto got up with the aid of Hinata and left the Hyuuga mansion. Naruto said goodbye and went back to his own house.

_Hokage Mansion_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk finishing up where Shizune left off. She was signing some papers when a messenger hawk arrived. Shizune opened the window to let it in and it flew down to the desk. Tsunade unraveled the note on its leg and read it. Her eyebrow went up. "Shizune, make preparations for the Kazekage arrival." Shizune was surprised to hear that the Kazekage is coming.

"He's coming here?"

"Yes, apparently he has some business with me that needs to be discussed personally He'll be here about noon."

"Ok, I'll make the necessary preparations."

_Akatsuki Cave_

"You want me to do WHAT?!" yelled Hidan.

"You heard me. I want you to take this scroll to Kenja and offer him our services." replied the Akatsuki Leader.

"Leader, are you insane? Why would you offer our services to our enemy?"

"Because, he is the only one who completely understands what is going on here and will need our help when the time comes. We are all involved in this whether we want to be or not. Get used to it." The Akatsuki Leader said with a harsh tone. Hidan took a step back at the harsh tone of the AL. Kakuzu didn't say or do anything. "Give it to him when you are able to. That is final!" He tossed the scroll to Hidan and left leaving Hidan to his cursing. He may not like it but he would do it because he knows that he's right.

_Konoha Training Grounds_

Kenja and Sakura were at the training grounds having a spar with each other on the new martial arts technique he taught her. For the most part, she was doing well. Her stance was steady. Her speed and strength were good as expected from the Hokage's apprentice. It is 11:00 a.m. They were now taking a break. They were having some ramen when Kenja suddenly stopped eating and singled Sakura to prepare for something. A couple of minutes passed before a huge snake erupted from the forest behind them. Kenja and Sakura jumped out of its way of the path of the snake and landed on fallen trees. Kenja drew his katana and jumped on the head of the snake and brought it down upon its head. The snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Kenja dropped down on the ground. He heard clapping. He turned toward the sound and saw his sensei leaning against the tree clapping her hands. "Well done brats. When did you sense me?"

"When you gathered your chakra for the summoning jutsu. You're quite sloppy, you know." She smiled and started to say something but reconsidered.

"The Hokage wanted me to tell you that the Kazekage will be arriving in about an hour and that she wants my student to visit her before she meets the Kazekage which means right now, brat."

"Ok, I'm going." He turned toward Sakura. "Well, looks like we are going to have to cut this short again. You did very well. You got the basics down but you still need to work on your guarding." Sakura nodded and gave Kenja a kiss on the lips. Anko-sensei was surprised at this.

"What this?" she asked Sakura and Kenja.

"What, you didn't know we started seeing each other?" Anko smiled.

"I always knew that you two would get together." She put her arm around Kenja and whispered in his ear, low enough that only he could hear and not Sakura. "If you need some pointers on how to get laid, come by my house anytime." Kenja blushed at what she said.

"I don't know about that, but we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting." and Kenja and his sensei left leaving Sakura to continue practicing. However, she felt uneasy. She felt like someone was watching her like a predator stalking its prey. It got so intense that she left to be in the presence of others.

_Hokage's Office_

"Did I just hear you right?" asked a surprised Tsunade. "You want to tell the Kazekage who you are and where you come from?"

"We're going to have to tell him eventually, why not now?" replied Kenja. The truth was that she knew that she would have to tell him and was unsure how exactly to tell him but was surprised because the Kenja thought of it as well.

"Well, at least we can do it on our terms."

"The Kazekage should be arriving shortly. Let's go meet them." Tsunade got up and they both left the room to meet the Kazekage at the north gate.

_Sand Convoy_

The Kazekage sat in his carriage talking with Kankuro. Temari had to stay behind to keep an eye over things in Suna. Even though the council of Suna made him take the carriage, he still preferred to walk. The escort informed them that they will be arriving in about 2 minutes. Gaara put on his Kazekage hat and his gourd. The caravan stopped and Gaara and Kankuro stepped out into the sunshine and was met by the Hokage, and Kenja. "Lord Kazekage, welcome to Konoha. I hope you will have a pleasant stay while you are here."

"Likewise, I want to conclude our business here." Gaara replied in his usual manner. The Hokage nodded and she, Kenja, Gaara and Kankuro went to her office to discuss business. They finally reached the office of the Hokage and everybody sat down with the exception of Kenja who stood against the back wall waiting for his turn. Gaara took note of this but said nothing. "There has been something that has been invading our lands recently. We don't know who or what it is but it has been destroying our towns in our land. In every town that was destroyed, there is a horrible smell that's coming off of everything." Kenja's head snapped up so fast that it could have broken off when he heard that. He knew that the telltale sign of the Flood was the smell. Tsunade noticed this and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The Kazekage continued, "When our ninja finally arrive, there is nothing but debris, blood and some unknown stains. We request for your help for uncovering this unknown assailant."

"There's no need for that. We know who it is or rather what it is." said Kenja. Gaara turned around toward him.

"Oh really? Then enlighten us." Kenja sighed. He knew that it would eventually come to this. He began to tell his tale about who he is and where he came from. Gaara and Kankuro listened intensely as he talked about the Spartans and the war and the Flood. He spent a great deal of time talking about the Flood. After a while, he finally finished talking. Gaara and Kankuro were, to say the least, dumbstruck. Not one of them ever thought of other life in the universe. Kankuro finally broke the silence.

"Why are you telling us this now?"

"Because, I have a feeling that everything is going to go to hell soon and we need all the help we can get." Gaara remained silent throughout the whole conversation. Kenja was watching him. He didn't show a single emotion when he was telling his story, although, he thought that he detected a hint of horror in his face, but he wasn't sure. Gaara was good at hiding emotions.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Kankuro.

"Nothing right now, just be ready to act when the time comes." Just then the door opened and Anko-sensei came in with Kakashi.

"Yo, what's up?" said Kakashi.

"Where have you been, Kakashi? You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!"

"Sorry, I ran across a black cat and decided to go the long way to avoid bad luck." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hmp, you never change, do you?" and Kenja went out the door but not before saying to Gaara, "If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me."

"What was that about?" asked Anko.

"We have been informed about Kenja's origins." replied Gaara.

"Whose idea was it?"

"Kenja's. He thinks that things are going to go to hell soon, so he believes that the more people know about the situation beforehand, the better chance we have to counter the threat that is out there." replied Tsunade.

"Hmph, well. Whatever he says is fine with me."

"Anyway, lets get down to business." and Kakashi and Anko sat down.

_10:00 pm_

The rest of the day was uneventful as Kenja went about training for the rest of the day. He was currently outside Konoha on a nearby hill playing his ocarina. The sun was down and nobody was around, which was the perfect place to play in peace. However, this was not the case right now, as he was interrupted by a kunai hitting the space right beside his face. Kenja didn't even flinch as he knew that the two Akatsuki members were there, watching him. He put down his ocarina. "So, am I to assume you're here to talk?" The two Akatsuki stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Kenja saw they were Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Assume what you want, brat. I was ordered to give you this." said Hidan as he took out a scroll from his cloak and tossed it toward Kenja. He caught it and opened it up. He read it and what he read really surprised him.

"The Akatsuki wants to offer their services to fight against our unknown enemy? Well, I can tell you right now that the "unknown enemy" is called the Flood. A xenophobic parasitic life form that can infect anything and everything that it can gets its tentacles on. Your leader is right for offering his services, cause you have no clue how to fight them and even worse, how to prevent them from infecting you and making the fight worse for us." For once in his life, Hidan was speechless as he finally understood the Leader's intentions. Kenja waited a few moments before speaking to allow Hidan to fully understand what just transpired. "Anyway, now that I have your services. Here's what I want you to do. First if you see any creature that is a yellowish color and looks like a body's been buried for 2 years, dug up and is roaming the streets and if you see any small pod-like creatures and creatures that looks to be just swollen. Avoid it at cost. You are not to make contact with it at all, cause it is very hard to escape from them. They are fast if they want to be. Second, when it is time, I want you to come to Konoha." Kenja pulled out what looked to be a small round sphere. "When this turns red, immediately go to Konoha with everybody. When you arrive, you will be asked for a password. This is to ensure that you are you and not Flood. When asked, How long do Spartans live? You will answer, Spartans never die. Understand?" The Akatsuki nodded, understand and not questioning his orders. "Good, now go back and tell the others what I have said." They nodded and left. He sat down in the same spot that he was playing, already talking with his AI.

"_Are you sure you want them to get involved with this?"_

"_Positive, we need all the help we can get. Although, I must admit, I would have never thought that the Akatsuki would be on our side for this fight."_

"_Well, I supposed what's done is done."_ and the conversation ended and Kenja went back to playing his ocarina for a couple more hours before heading back.

_Sakura's House_

Sakura has had a hard day today. Every bone in her body hurt like hell and she just wanted to go to sleep. As she got out of the shower and put some clothes on, the uneasy feeling that she felt in the woods was back and was stronger then ever. She didn't like that feeling so she decided to go downstairs where her parents were still up but when she went to the door, it wouldn't open. As she tried to get it open, she felt an unknown chakra behind her. She turned around to see a hole in the floor and a figure rose up from it. That figure was unlike anything she had ever seen. It had claws, its entire body was black and its face was pointy(don't know the best way to describe it). It wasn't a genjutsu, she knew for certain. "Sakura Haruno, I presume. You will come with me." the demon said with a deep voice. That made Sakura even more afraid, so she did the only thing she could do. She fainted.

_Meanwhile_

Kenja was returning to his home and was thinking to himself, when he sensed a somewhat familiar chakra. The chakra felt demonic but similar to the dragon's chakra. He just felt a sudden surge of the chakra and it was coming from Sakura's house. He immediately broke into a run toward Sakura's house. He passed the Hokage and Kakashi who was confused by what could be so important that would warrant Kenja running so fast. They continued to walk when they too felt the chakra surge. It was in the direction of Kenja's direction and so they followed him. Kenja was coming up to her house when he felt the chakra coming from Sakura's room. He jumped and broke through the glass to be rewarded to the sight of a demon carrying Sakura over his shoulders. He turned around to see who barged in and Kenja immediately recognized the demon. "You! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, the holder of the dragon contract. So nice to meet you again. I would love to stay and chat but I really must be going. Mustn't keep him waiting, you know."

"What do you want with her?" said Kenja as he drew his sword.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. But I will say this, this girl here is about to receive powers beyond her wildest imagination." It took a few seconds to realize what he meant by that.

"You mean she been chosen?" he said in utter disbelief.

"Yes, she has. Now if you will excuse me, I really must be going." he said as he made his way toward the hole. Tsunade and Kakashi both made their appearance in time to see the demon sink into the hole in the floor, grinning. The demon was all the way through and the hole closed leaving a stunned Tsunade, Kakashi behind. Kenja dropped to his knees shaking because of what he just found out. Tsunade soon snapped out of it and picked up Kenja by his shirt and brought him to her face.

"You better have an explanation about just what went on here." said Tsunade with a ugly voice. Kenja looked up with sad eyes.

"Sakura has been chosen to receive the Demonic Contract. She's about to recieve so much pain that I doubt she would survive the trials."

"The demon contract? What's that?" asked Kakashi.

"It's like my contract. Nobody can hold it unless the King of Hell allows you to hold it. And even then, you have to pass the trials set forth by the King. From what I have been told by the Elders, there hasn't been a holder for decades. The King must have a lot of faith in her if she's been chosen." Tsunade put him down.

"What can we do?" asked Tsunade.

"Nothing, the only thing we can do is pray she survives." he said with a solemn tone. At that moment, the door opened and Sakura's parents came through to see no Sakura but Kenja, Tsunade, and Kakashi in the room.

"What is going on here?! Where is my daughter?" shouted Sakura's mother. Kenja sighed. He knew that he would have to explain it to her parents but he dreaded that moment. He walked up to Sakura's mother with Tsunade and Kakashi trailing behind him. As he started to explain the whole situation, Thor was watching their reactions. He had a hunch but wanted to wait until he was sure. As Kenja finished explaining the situation, Thor made a little suggestion.

"_Ask them what they would think of their daughter if she comes back_?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Do it, I have a hunch."_

"_Ok, if you say so._" Kenja learned to always take his hunches seriously as it has gotten him out of trouble a lot of times. "Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, what would you think of your daughter if she survives the trials and comes back?" The parents tensed up and hesitated before saying.

"Nothing would change. We would still love her."

"_Hmp, I was right. They are going to kill her first chance they get."_

"_Your right, they wouldn't behave that way if what they said was true._"

"Well thank you for your time. I'll let you know the instant she comes back."

"Thank you very much." and the parents went out of the room to think. Kenja turned toward the Sannin and Jounin. "We have a problem. As soon as Sakura gets back, her parents are going to kill her the first chance they get." The two ninja's faces widened as he said that.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, which means she needs to be placed in my custody and live with me where I can protect her. Can you do that, Tsunade?" Tsunade thought for a moment.

"I can but you will need proof that they are going to try to kill her."

"I can handle that. Just have ANBU Black Ops ready to arrest them."

"Alright, I'm counting on you to do that." After that was said, the trio left and went on their separate ways. Kenja was making arrangements for 4 stealth elites to stand guard when Sakura comes back. He is going to have his hands full for the next few days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, another chapter gone. Please R & R and could you review on if it is not too much trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

" '_ship name_' "

Ch. 5

_2 Days Later_

There hasn't been much activity in the last couple of days, although, the people who knew about Sakura have been waiting for news of her return. Because of the concerns about Sakura's parents, ANBU Black Ops has been watching them. Naruto was the one who was worried the most and you could see it. Iruka tried to cheer him up but he couldn't, not with the possibility of Sakura's death. Kenja was also worried about her. She was a strong girl but there was a doubt in his mind that told him that she wouldn't survive the trials. But in case she did, there were 4 stealth Elites ready to go if she made it back alive. He needed something to take his mind off of it. He decided to have a kinjutsu spar with Asuma. They were currently on top of a small mountain, a mile away from Konoha, where Asuma liked to train by himself. Asuma's chakra knives vs. Kenja's sword. Because of the Dragon contract, his sword got powerful. Each of the dragon clans is a master of one of the elements. Fire, water, earth, wind, and lighting. Kenja would be able to manipulate the elements from his sword to whatever is necessary. Kenja was doing well for the most part, although, there are disadvantages to bringing a sword to a knife fight. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru was there cheering their sensei on. Well, Ino is doing most of the cheering. As Kenji took a swipe at Asuma, Asuma dodged and proceeded to made a couple of jabs to his shoulder, which he blocked and was about to launch a counterattack when the ground beneath them split apart and a demon arose from the hole carrying an sleeping Sakura. Ino screamed at seeing the demon and proceeded to faint along with Choji. "Troublesome." Stated Shikamaru. The demon fully emerged from the hole and put his arms out toward Kenja, gesturing to him that he take her. Before he did that, he bit his thumb and summoned a light blue dragon. (each dragon's scales corresponds with the element that they are masters of. In this case, wind.) He took Sakura in his arms.

"How is she?"

"**Well, she survived the trials and is the current holder of the Demonic contract. She's a tough girl, I'll give her that. I'm off."** The demon went back into the hole that it made and sunk into it, closing the hole as it vanished completely. Kenja turned around and walked toward the dragon. He got on the dragon and took off. Being a wind dragon, it didn't take very long for them to reach Konoha. They soon landed on top of the hospital. Waiting for them was Tsunade and Shizune.

"I had a feeling something happened when I saw your dragon." Tsunade stopped talking when she saw who was in his arms. "Is she..."

"She's alright, but I would like to inspect her myself." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. She lead them to a empty room where he put her down and began the process of taking her clothes off save for her bra and panties. Tsunade was fuming at him. How dare he do this? She was about to punch him when he spoke. "Relax, I'm just checking for myself." He gathered up chakra in his hand and touched Sakura's belly. What happened next caused Tsunade to forget her anger and gasped in surprise. There were foreign markings on her body from her head to her toe. He looked her over. Kenja looked at Tsunade who had concern written all over her face. Kenja explained. "These markings are what allow Sakura to summon the demons and just their chakra."

"Their chakra?"

"The demons have a different type of chakra. If she tried to use the demonic chakra without these markings, it would be fatal for her. Also with this chakra, she can perform entirely new jutsu's and add more punch to her attacks. The knowledge of how to use them should already been in her head but I will be with her the first time she tries it out. Just in case." The markings soon disappeared and Kenja put her clothes back on. And as fate would have it, as soon as he zipped up the last one, Naruto can busting in shouting. "SAKURA! Are you alr...?" Naruto was quickly silenced by Kenja.

"Quiet you idiot! She needs her rest. Do you have any idea what she's been through?" He said in a quiet but harsh voice. Naruto nodded. Kenja removed his hand from his mouth and wiped it off on his pants. Kenja went back over to Sakura and sat on the chair besides her. Ready to pounce on anybody who dares to wake Sakura again.

"How did you know she was back?" asked Tsunade.

"Asuma-sensei." Just then, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji came in. Everybody still had shocked expressions except Shikamaru, who was lazy enough to not care. Ino was about to run up and hug Sakura but Naruto held her back. "Don't even think about it." He nodded toward Kenja, who was stroking his sword with an expression that said "_Just try it."_ Ino understood and backed off. They soon left. Various people came by, including Kakashi, TenTen, Neji, Kiba and his dog, and the rest of the rookie nine. However, Gai and Lee came in who were just about to yell about the "flames of youth" when Kenja drew his sword halfway, effectively shutting them up. They knew what that meant along with the expression that was on his face. They both bid a silent farewell and turned to leave, but when they turned, the door opened but nobody came through. It looked like nobody even opened the door. Kenja knew exactly who it was and had a smirk on his face, which Tsunade noticed. The Elites were here. After a few seconds, Gai and Lee left. An hour later, the door opened again, and the people that Kenja had been waiting for finally stepped through. Sakura's parents.

"How is she?"

"She is fine. Apparently, she survived the trails and now holds the Demonic Contract. I got to hand it to her. I didn't think that she would, but she did." As he expected, their faces turned dark, Tsunade noticed this as well.

"I see. Please tell her that we love her when she wakes up."

"I will." Sakura's parents then turned and left.

"So, convinced now?"

"Yes, I hope you know what you are doing. If she dies, I will kill you myself."

"No problem. Just have ANBU ready." She nodded and left the room along with Shizune. A few hours passed and night came. A nurse came by and told Kenja that visiting hours were over and that he needed to leave. He got up and before he left, he said something to no one in particular. "You know what you have to do. Don't kill them unless absolutely necessary." He left the room.

_3 hours later_

The door to Sakura's room opened and a man and a woman stepped in silently. They walked up to Sakura. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to live with something as evil as that. You are only a shell now and a shell without purpose has no reason to exist. Forgive me, Sakura." The man and woman both pulled out a kunai and aimed for the heart and brain. They thrust down but they found they couldn't move. Something was holding them. Said something then proceeded to disarm them both and put some kind of cuffs on them. They couldn't figure out what was going on when the light suddenly turned on. They looked up to see Kenja, Tsunade, and a squadron of ANBU surrounds them. "What is going on here?!" the woman screamed.

"You two are under arrest for attempted murder of Sakura Haruno, your child." said Kenja in a harsh voice.

"What did you do to us?"

"Nothing I did, but what they did." The mother was confused but it was soon replaced by fear as the air around them seem to simmer and dissolve and 4 Elites in jet black armor was seen holding each of them. Kenja gestured to the ANBU captain. They took the parents from the Elites hold and took them away while they were yelling something about 'demons' or something like that. A thud was soon heard and Shizune fainted from seeing the Elites for the first time. Kenja chucked and turned back to the Elites. "Thanks for you help. I want you to stay here until further notice." The Elites nodded and reactivated their Active Camouflage. Soon you couldn't even tell there is anybody else in the room besides Kenja, Tsunade and an unconscious Shizune. Tsunade picked her up and carried back to their house. Kenja soon left but not before taking one last look at Sakura. He went to his house where ANBU was in the process of delivering Sakura's stuff to him. Tsunade kept her promise. Sakura would live with him for a while so if anything happens with the new chakra, he could do something about it. He entered his house and his jaw nearly hit the floor. His entire living room was filled with boxes. His house was a small one so it wasn't unexpected. He needed a new house. He immediately went to Tsunade, who had a suspicious smirk on her face. As it turns out, one of the ANBU told her about the lack of space and she decided that she would find a new place for them. Luckily there is a medium size house available for lease. Tsunade said that she would lease the house for them for as long as they need. She gave him the keys to the new house and he left. He went to the new house, surprised to see most of _his_ stuff was already there, including his bed. He laid down and fell asleep shortly.

_Village Hidden in the Rock_

Orochimaru was standing at the entrance of his first takeover of the villages. The guards recognized him as being one of the legendary Sannin, but they were quickly dispatched. He made a movement with his hand and waves of the Flood appeared out of nowhere and entered the village. Screams soon followed and panic soon filled the air as the Flood swept throughout the village. Soon drowning out the cries was the cry of the Flood. There was resistance but it was quickly put down as the Flood overwhelmed them. Soon there was nobody left. The village was in shambles. Fires broke out and soon ravaged the village. "Well, that was a disappointment. I expected them to put up more of a fight." He sounded disappointed. "Oh well, best not wallow in disappointment. Next is Cloud."

_Konoha_

Kenja woke up to find that his new bedroom, which was empty the night before, now has all of his stuff that was in his previous bedroom. He got up and went into the living room. He was shocked. "Damn, they work fast." Everything that was his and hers was now in said rooms. He quickly got ready and went to visit Sakura. He arrived to find Kakashi already there. He also noticed that the Elites were still there because there is a very faint outline that you have to know what you are looking for. Kenja nodded to Kakashi who nodded back. Kenja noticed said jonin looked sad. He found out. "I take it you heard?" He nodded.

"They were the ones who opposed the most when Naruto was placed on the same team as Sakura. But I never thought that they would do this."

"You think you know people, but they turn around and surprise you."

"I take it they are still here." Kenja motioned to one of the Elites to show himself. He did and disappeared 7 seconds later. Kenja went by Sakura's side and sat down. She seemed so peaceful laying there. But that peace was interrupted as the face shifted and her eyes opened. She groaned. She tried to get up but was put back down by Kenja.

"You need to rest."

"I'm back?" Kenja nodded.

"That was one of the most painful experiences I have ever been through, but it was worth it." She smiled but frowned as she saw the expression on Kenja's face.

"What happened?"

"There's something you need to know. There is not easy way to say this so I'll just say it." He sighed. "Your parents tried to kill you the night you got back." Kenja was confused about her emotions that played across her face. Shock, resentment, normality. What happened next shocked both of the shinobi currently in the room.

"I'm not surprised at that. I figured they would do something like that. In the beginning, when I was first assigned to Team 7, they threatened me to either quit being a ninja or they would leave the village without me. If it wasn't for the 3rd Hokage talking to them, I don't know what I would have done. They believe that demons are an affront to the Lord's eyes. That's why I took precautions against that. If a weapon pierced my skin that was handled by either of them, the demons would instantly stop them and drag their souls into the underworld. But I can see you stopped them. Thank you."

"No problem, and there is another thing. I requested that you live with me for a time for a couple of reasons. First, I need to see how you can handle the demonic chakra that you have now. If it grows out of control, I will be forced to kill you. While we are there, you will do what I say, when I say it. This is the wish of the council. Tsunade was lucky enough to get that. They were originally going to kick you out of the village, but Tsunade threaten to make each of them lose their 'manhood'. You should have seen their faces. Every one of them looked like a ghost." Everybody chuckled at that last part. Kenja continued on. "Second is kind of personal." Kenja turned red and looked away. Kakashi smiled. Sakura saw his blush and chuckled. Before Kenja could say anything, the door opened and Naruto flew in and attached himself to Sakura, much to her dismay, but figured she could allow it this one time. Kenja got up and left but stopped halfway and said. "You may go." He said to no one in particular and left.

After Sakura has been checked by Tsunade herself, she had been discharged from the hospital and was given the address of their new home as well a spare key. She soon reached it and saw it was as big as her regular home if not bigger. She unlocked the door and went inside. Inside she saw several boxes that belonged to her. She spied a note on the table along with what looked to be an earpiece. She read the note.

_Sakura_

_This is a present for you. This will allow you to keep in touch with me and Thor. Just put it in your ear and you will be able to talk to one of us or both of us at the same time. Try it out._

_Yours Forever_

_Kenja_

She was curious to say the least. She put it in her right ear and waited. After a few minutes of nothing, she finally said. "Is this thing working?"

"_Ah, so the lady finally decides to speak."_

"Thor."

"_The one and only."_

"Where's Kenja?"

"_He's in the bedroom which, I might add, you will be sharing."_

"Excuse me?"

"_I figured Busty wouldn't tell you. She was only able to obtain a place with one bedroom."_

"I knew that hag was up to something, no one smiles that much unless...Did you just call her 'Busty'?"

"_So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"_

"Not much I can do with you." She went into the bedroom to find Kenja sleeping without a shirt on. Sakura was amazed at what she saw. Perfect body, and big muscles. Inner Sakura was thinking perverted thoughts.

"_Hmm, I would like to see what else he has hidden."_

"Shut up, I'm not a pervert, am I?" This was her inner after all.

"_Only if you want me to be and girl, do you want to!"_ She consciously smacked herself on her forehead. "I'm going to unpack, now."

"_Good choice, if you even touch him like that without him knowing. I will order the Elite to force you off him and paralyze you for a week."_ Sakura almost fell down when she heard Thor's voice respond to something that she thought.

"You heard me think, but how?"

_The ear piece is not your ordinary piece; I am able to hear your thoughts. This is a great way to talk without being heard by other people and also..."_ The image of Thor suddenly appeared in her head. This time Sakura screamed and fell down on her butt, scared at seeing him in her head.

"How are you doing this?"

"_Too technical for you to understand. Now I suggest you get unpacking. I expect everything unpacked by supper, understand?"_

"Yes sir." She got up and started to unpack her stuff, only vaguely aware of the Elite standing guard. The hours passed and she finally got all her stuff unpacked and put away. Kenja finally woke up and both of them had supper. During supper, Kenja proposed that tomorrow they would try out her new abilities. However, they would have to do it outside of Konoha. The council was very strict about this condition. Sakura agreed. They decided to head for the mountains. They would be away for a few days. They finished their supper and went to bed. They would be really busy the next few days.

_The Next Day_

Kenja and Sakura arrived at the Hokage's office telling her of their intention of leaving the village for a few days but she insisted that they take Gai and Lee along. Just as she said that..."DOUBLE DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!" The door flew apart to reveal Gai and Lee; backpacks at the ready, striking their nice guy pose. "Don't worry, Kenja and Sakura, we will help you brighten your flames of youth!" said Gai. Kenja turned toward the group.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Both Gai and Lee face faulted at this. Gai was the first one to recover, yelling something about Kakashi, eternal rival or something like that. After they recovered somewhat, they set out toward the mountains. They soon arrived in a couple of hours. When they got there, it was a perfect place to train, mountains on all sides, and no trees in sight. Gai and Lee started to make up camp, while Kenja and Sakura started training. "Alright, first things first. We are going to start at the basics and work out way up from there. First, mold some chakra." She put her hands in a ram sign and molded her chakra. Outside her body, her chakra began to show, usually her's is blue but now it is black. After he was satisfied, he instructed her to climb with mountain side without using her hands, similar to the tree climbing exercise. He threw a kunai to the point where she would stop which was a mile up. Sakura gathered chakra to her feet and attempted to climb, but after a couple of steps she fell down. She was surprised but she tried again. After a few tries, she managed to reach the kunai. Next is the water walking exercise. There was a river nearby which she could try it out. She handled that with no problem. Next was to see how much her strength increased. She surprised them all to see her lift up a 30 ton bolder with no problem. Kenja decided that enough was enough for today as it was getting dark. Gai and Lee had already caught some fish and is currently roasting above the fire.

_Timeskip_

"_Sakura is in complete control of her chakra."_ Kenja thought as Sakura, Gai, and Lee had just finished a 2 against 1 match against Sakura. For the most part, it was even. They held nothing back and even opened a few of the Gates. The place was a complete wreck. Holes were everywhere. Loose debris was everywhere; some rocks looked like they were ready to fall at the slightest vibration. Kenja decided that it was time to head back. They packed up and left on the way to Konoha. After about a half hour of traveling, Kenja suddenly stopped and the rest followed. He sniffed the air and a familiar scent reached his nose. Gai came up and noticed the face.

"What is it?"

"Whatever happens, you need to do _exactly_ what I tell you. Understand?" Everybody nodded.

"Well, what do we have here?" Each of them instantly recognized that voice.

"Orochimaru, to what do I owe the displeasure of your presence?" They turned to face the newcomer.

"I was just walking when I sensed you 4 and thought I should drop in. I have been meaning to have a chance to talk with you, _Spartan_." Kenja eyes shot open. How did he know what he really was? Not any of their allies would have told him. "I suppose your wondering how I know what you are, well I happen to come across some friends of yours." While Orochimaru was talking, Kenja, Sakura, Gai and Lee was talking to each other in their minds.

"_Gai, listen, when I give the word, I need you to grab Sakura and run as fast as you can to the cliffs west of here. Lee, you follow him. I have a plan. If his friends are who I'm suspecting, then you need to run. Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us."_ He turned his attention to Orochimaru. "And who might my so-called friends be?" Orochimaru smiled.

"The Flood, of course."

"What the fuck are you thinking allying yourself with those parasites? The Flood ally themselves with no one."

"Normally that's true, but I and Gravemind have struck a deal. I'm using the Flood to take down the villages one by one. Oops, I said too much. Now I have to kill you." Right after he finished that sentence, waves of the Flood appeared behind him and swarmed toward the group.

"RUN!" Gai grabbed Sakura and all of them rushed off to the cliffs. Behind them they could hear the cry of the Flood following them. Because of their speed, the reached the cliffs in no time. After Kenja landed he took a scroll from his pouch, took off the seal and brought out the object in it, which is the FAE."

"_You're not planning on using that?" _Thor stated.

"I have too; we need something to cover our escape. Listen up everybody, as soon as I'm finished setting the timer on this, I am going to jump off the cliff and I expect you to be right behind me because you don't want to be here when this goes off." They nodded but not before hesitating, thinking about what he said. "Good, Thor, set the timer for..." The cry was again heard but closer this time. "15 seconds." The device beeped and a timer appeared. He got up and placed a genjutsu on it making seem like nothing was there. He immediately turned around and jumped off the cliff followed by Gai, Lee, and Sakura. They were now falling. Kenja bit his thumb and perform the summoning jutsu and a cloud of smoke appeared and a large sky-blue dragon appeared and everyone landed on it. "Get us out of here now!!!!!" The dragon nodded and flapped his wings and they gained altitude and speed. Being a wind dragon, they are the fastest of all. Behind them they could see the Flood starting to crowd the cliff.

"_5 seconds!"_

"BRACE YOURSELVES, DON'T LOOK DIRECTLY AT THE EXPLOSION!" Gai and Lee held on to other and Kenja and Sakura held on. They could hear the Flood in the distance and then nothing. A giant sun appeared on the cliff as the FAE explosive went off. (Note: A FAE stands for Fuel Air Explosive. It works by drawing the oxygen into the explosion thereby increasing the size and power of the bomb.) The shockwave soon reached them but it wasn't much as they were far away. After the rumbling subsided, they relaxed and looked behind them. The cliff was no longer there as there was a giant chunk of rock missing. The trees for a mile is gone or burning. The scene was devastating. Sakura, Lee, and Gai looked in horror at the damage that was caused. Kenja, however, was already at work. "Attention, this is a Priority 1 emergency. The Flood are active, I repeat, The Flood are active. I need armor and soldiers at Konoha immediately. Prepare the '_Cradle_' for refugees. We will be evacuating the civilians. Request for a Human destroyer and Covenant destroyer to be in atmosphere for quick response"

"_Roger, backups coming your way. ETA is 30 minutes."_ He turned toward his dragon. "Give it everything you got, we need to get to Konoha now." The dragon pushed with all its might, going faster and faster.

_Konoha_

The village was in chaos. It all started when two objects appeared in the sky and is currently coming down toward them. Tsunade was one of the first ones to see it and immediately turned toward the ANBU beside her. "Close the village's gates, NOW!" She knew that if those are here, then trouble is near. A shadow appeared above her and she saw a dragon landing. It landed and Kenja, Sakura, Lee, and Gai jumped off. The dragon was breathing really hard. Kenja walked up to it and gave it a thanks before poofing off. Tsunade went up to Kenja. "I ordered the gates closed, that was about all I could do until you got here."

"Good, we are going to evacuate the civilians and transport them to the medical ship currently in orbit. Where's Temari?" Tsunade order another ANBU who was there to find her and bring her back here. Kenja went inside and started writing a letter to Gaara, telling him of the situation and orders. After a few minutes, the ANBU showed up with a fussing Temari in tow. By that time, the Pelicans and Covenant dropships started arriving and unloading their cargo. Kenja knew that he was going to need help so he made a shadow clone to help coordinate the supplies. Kenja walked up to Temari and led her outside. "Listen very closely Temari, you have to do exactly what I say." She nodded. "I want you to take this letter and deliver it to the Kazekage. You will be taking those Pelicans and they are going to evacuate the civilians of Suna. Make sure everybody follows the orders of the Sergeants and hopefully we can get them out without any trouble from the Flood." She nodded and made her way to a waiting Pelican. She was hesitant about getting on but she managed to get on. He turned toward the group of Pelicans that were currently taking on refugees. A lot of ANBU was there also. That's to be expected. He also saw that the UNSC and Covenant placed guards on the wall and throughout the village. He saw shield generators being placed. He looked overhead. The Phantoms were currently putting Wraith tanks on top of the Hokage monument; the clone was doing a good job. That is the perfect place for them considering how they fire. He was interrupted from his thoughts, by somebody.

"So the time has finally come." He saw that it was the SpecOps commander and his escorts."

"Yeah, they finally showed their ugly faces." The Elite walked up to Tsunade and the council members who had just arrived.

"We will defend this planet from the infestation." The council relaxed a little after seeing they meant no harm. However, Lee was scared straight. Gai put a hand on him to reassure him that everything is alright. A shadow passed and everybody looked up to see a Phantom making a drop-off, 2 pairs of Hunters. They landed with a thud and took positions in the room which would be HQ. Kenja was about to say something but was interrupted over the comms.

"_Contacts, 7 of them. They claim that they are Akatsuki."_

"Hold your fire. Ask them 'How long does a Spartan live?' If they answer 'Spartans never die.' Then let them in."

"_Roger."_

_Outside the Gates of Konoha_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Deidara. The Akatsuki are currently outside the Gates of Konoha waiting to be let in, while having all those weapons pointed at them. That made her uneasy. Everybody was there, except for AL and his wife. They stayed behind to protect the statue of Anime and the tailed beasts that they already have imprisoned. Hidan was about to reply when a voiced asked them something.

"How long does a Spartan live?" Hidan stepped up and gave the reply.

"Spartans never die." He shouted back. The guard then shouted something below and the gates opened and they entered only to be met by more guards and strange creature with weapons pointed at them. Their gaze shifted to a new arrival.

"So you finally made it. However, I must ask you to surrender any and all weapons and have a medic look you over to insure that you are real." Most of them raised an eyebrow at this. "We don't take chances when dealing with the Flood. I hope you understand." They agreed, understanding the reasons. Everything went fine until they got to Deidara, who was reluctant to show her bare body to the world. Kenja looked around and saw the empty guard station behind the Hunters. Deidara turned toward the spot he was looking at and immediately disagreed.

"NO...FUCKING...WAY!"

"Best we can do for you. We will not allow any of you to pass until everyone passes the exam." After he said that, everybody strengthened their aim and that made them nervous. "If you want, another member can go with you that you trust to watch the medic while she looks you over." Deidara thought for a moment then spat out an agreement. She motioned to Sasori to follow her and the medic as they went inside the guard station. The Hunter pair closed the gab between them to give them some privacy. After a few seconds passed, a loud slap was heard and then a shout.

"TURN THE OTHER WAY SASORI!!!!!" At that point, everybody began to laugh, even some of the Hunters. The three made it out of the guard station and everybody could see a red hand-shaped mark on Sasori's face that goes with his red hair. That caused everybody to laugh even harder. The medic made her report to Kenja and left along with the other medics.

"Everybody passed. Follow me." He turned around and walked away with the others in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 1 is done. Part 2 comes out whenever. I had a good time writing this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Kenja led them all to the temporary HQ that was the Hokage's office. They passed the guards and went inside. After receiving ear pieces, the pelicans that were off in Suna were back. Kenja went back outside and saw Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and a number of Sand jounin come out. "Ah Gaara, I'm glad you made it. We were just about to begin the debriefing. Come this way." Gaara didn't say anything as he and the other sand ninja followed Kenja to a large room that was big enough to hold everybody. After everybody arrived, Kenja walked up to the Elite and Sargeant Johnson who were waiting. "Alright, let's get started. First off, you will be given a crash course of what you will be fighting. They are called the Flood. It is a xenophobic parasitic life form that feeds on anything and everything that is capable of supporting it. There are different forms of the Flood and you need to know each of them in order to effectually fight it. The first form is called an infection form." As he said this, a hologram appeared showing what it looks like. "They are what make everything else. They are the basis of the Flood. There tactics deals with overwhelming the enemy with superior numbers. That's why they are called the Flood. They are relentless. This form is the weakest and can be destroyed with a squeeze and if you do it right, the resulting shockwave from the miniexplosion can take out some of the other ones near it. You should take extra care not to let any of them come into contact with you, because if they get a chance, they will drive their needles in you and inject you with chemicals that will eventually turn you into a combat form."

The hologram changed to reveal what a combat form looks like for both species. Some of the ninja's gagged at what they saw. "Now, the combat for is the most deadly of the Flood. They are much stronger then us. They can operate with both arms severed; if that happens then they won't be much of a threat, and even without the head. This form does have one weakness, though, where the heart normally is in a human. That's where the infection form is that is controlling the combat form. If you take that out, then the combat form will be 'dead' in a way. However, if an infection form makes its way over to a limp body, then it can burrow its way into it and take control and you will have a problem." Kenja turned towards the Hyuuga's that were there. "Hyuuga's, your technique is the worst possible offense that you can do against them. Your only hope, if you managed to get into a fight with one of these, is to take out the infection form in the body. Also, I want you to put Hyuuga's on the wall with the best eyes." The Hyuuga's expression took on anger and hurt, maybe it has to do with the fact that their style of fighting is worthless against the Flood and because a kid is ordering them around. "Anyway, if you get a chance, destroy the combat form while it is still limp, you might save a life. Next is the carrier form."

The hologram changed again. "This form is kind of like support. Within that space in its body is more infection forms. When it is attacked, it will swell up and explode and the shockwave from the explosion has the power to kill a normal man. Because of this, they like to walk up to their opponents and explode on their own. However, there is a trick to kill both the carrier and its occupants. If you place an exploding tag on a kunai, then launch the kunai and kill it, then as it beings to swell up, the tag will explode along with the infection forms that pops up from it. Keep it in mind; it may save your life. Are there any questions?" Nobody spoke up. "Good, now you are dismissed." The ninja's disappeared, leaving Gaara and his siblings, Tsunade, Hiashi, and Sakura left. Hiashi walked up to Kenja, pissed off.

"I like a word with you if you don't mind." Kenja knew what he was going to say.

"Don't waste your breath. What I said was true, your clan is the one of the worst people that would be able to handle the Flood. So drop it." Hiashi was about to argue until Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder and had a look on her face that told him to shut up. Kenja was outside looking down at the various armor and personal when he heard a soft thump, like the sound of metal hitting concrete. He smiled; there was only one person he knew that could make walking in armor with hardly any sound at all, Spartan-058, Linda. He turned around to see a green armored figure standing 8 feet tall, wearing the MJOILER armor. Said figure brought her hands to her face visor and made a motion that was the Spartans customary greeting. Kenja did the same. Linda is the Spartan's top sniper. She can hit anything from anywhere. Behind her is another Spartan. Spartan-093, Grace. Grace is the explosive expert and loves anything that can make a big boom. After they greeted each other, a voice suddenly shouted on the comms.

"_Contact, civilian approaching."_ They immediately went off to the gate. When they arrived, they saw that it was a civilian with a cart with all of his belongings. The man was asking for entrance but they wouldn't let him.

"_Hyuuga's, what do you see?"_

"_The person is clean, but I can't see through some of his stuff."_

"_Me either."_

"_Same thing here too."_ He looked around for Linda, but she wasn't there. Knowing her, she already is in position to do what she does best.

"_58, do you have a lock on the target?"_ A blue dot appeared in his eye, signaling that she is ready.

"_Take the shot."_ A second passed and there was a sharp crack as Linda's shot went off and killed the civilian. Tsunade saw that and immediately picked up Kenja by the shirt. At that instant, all guns near her were pointed at her. "This is war. You know as well as I do that there are casualty's in war. We can't take any chances with the Flood." Tsunade put him down and the guns relaxed. _"Rocket jockeys, destroy the cart. 2 shots only."_ A sound was heard and two streaks of smoke followed the missiles as they destroyed the cart. A few seconds passed and they could smell something all too familiar.

"_Contacts! Lots of contacts!"_ The Flood began to come out of the woods, waves and waves of them.

"_Wraiths, bombard the forest NOW!" _The infection forms started to climb up the wall. Everybody started firing, and the Hyuuga's retreated because they can't do anything against the small parasite. The Wraiths started firing and when it got near, it sounded like a wraith because that's how it got its name. Battles began to start. Kenja noticed that there were no combat forms, only infection forms. He looked at the wall. The wall is too high for the combat forms to leap over. They had their work cut out for them. They only had to deal with infection forms. He suddenly heard a banging sound in the distance.

"_Commander, the Flood is attempting to break down the gate."_

"_What armor is there?"_

"_4 stationary turrets."_

"_Scorpion tank, get your ass over to the gate and provide cover."_

"_Roger, heading there now."_ The battles continued around him and him and Sakura helped out where they could. Overhead, the Wraiths continued to fire. They were doing a good job, there weren't that many forms. However, he knew that all of the combat forms were at the gate trying to bust it open. He opened the comms for the Hyuuga's at the gate.

"_Hyuuga's, what is the situation?"_

"_The Flood is trying their best to open the gate or at least make a hole...Wait a second...They are putting explosive tags on the gate."_

"_What!"_ He switched to AreaCom. _"All forces not currently in battle, get to the gate immediately, possible breach is near!"_ But it was too late, the Flood had detonated the tags and there was now a huge hole in the gate. The combat forms erupted from the gate and everybody started to fire, including the tanks machine gun. But it wasn't enough, the Flood had soon gotten past the soldiers and is now roaming the village. He switched to FleetCom. _"In Amber Clad, we need air support now. Destroy the forest for a mile!"_

"_Roger, missiles on the way."_ Kenja looked up and saw Archer missiles being fired and striking the forest causing killing anything and everything it can. He suddenly had an idea. He turned toward Sakura.

"Sakura, I need you to summon as many demons as you can to take care of the Flood in the village." Sakura nodded and understood. She bit her thumbs and preformed the summoning jutsu, but this was different. Instead of the usual smoke, a hole opened up in front of them and in various parts of the village, and a demon rose from the hole. The skin color looked liked an Elite's and it had sharp fingers and a very gross face.

"**We will take care of the Flood for you."** He went off ripping apart the Flood one by one as are the other demons. After about 15 minutes or so, the Flood that was in the village was either ripped apart or burning. Everybody started cleanup and got rid of the remaining bodies. There were some losses but there wasn't time to grieve for them now. They were in the process of cleaning up when they got a disturbing report from _Bloodied Spirit._

"_Commander, we detect a large mass of infestation heading your way."_

"_Can you identify it?"_

"_No, it is not in our records. It should come into view in 5 seconds."_ Everybody turned their head at the same time toward the mountains. What happened next shocked everybody. There stood a biju with two tails but it was different. It has been taken over by the Flood. Kenja opened his comms.

"_Itachi, did you have the two tails sealed up?"_

"_No, the Flood must have gotten to the host."_

"_And now we have a problem."_ He switched to FleetCom. _"Attention, nobody is to engage the beast except for Sakura and me. Amber Clad, Blooded Spirit, warm up your weapons, I have a plan. Fire when I give the order."_ He turned toward Sakura who had a look on her face that said what the fuck are you thinking? "Listen, you need to summon the King of Hell."

"What!? I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. You need to ask him first before you can even attempt to summon HIM. Given the situation, I doubt that he will refuse." Sakura shook her head. "You have to do this. The elder dragon can only do so much. We need his help." Sakura agreed. "Good, now we need to be out of the village when we do this unless we want to crush it." Sakura nodded and they went outside of the village. They put some space between them to give the summons room. Kenja preformed the summoning jutsu and a very big dragon appeared with Kenja on top. _"Remember Sakura, you need to make a mental link with him then ask HIM to assist us in battle."_ Sakura was nervous, but she tried. She focused her demonic chakra then reached out to the King. She found him and the link was made.

"_**Ah Sakura, what brings you to my mind?"**_

"_My Lord, we need your help. One of the biju has been infected by the Flood and the elder dragon won't be able to handle him alone. Will you help us?"_

"**_Of course I will help. You may summon me now."_** Sakura did what she was told and preformed the summoning jutsu, but instead of the usual smoke and poofing. A column of fire rose up and the King of Hell emerged from the depths of Hell. He wielded a flaming sword with Sakura on his head. Kenja spoke.

"_Now listen up, we need to get the beast away from the village. Sakura, you need to distract him so I can move in and grab him, understand?"_

"_Yes, we will do our best."_ The dragon that Kenja is on started to flap his wings and take off for the skies. The King charged at the beast who jumped out of the way and landed nearby. The King raised his hand and fire erupted from it and charged toward the beast. It jumped, but it was too late as the fire burned some of its body. It howled in rage. It landed and charged the King who slashed at it as it got near. Meanwhile, in the air, the dragon was flying in circles waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He figured that the best chance is when it is wounded. Below, the King was giving a hell of a fight. Despite his big size, he is agile. Dark clouds began to gather and fire started to fall, but they were getting too close and Kenja was forced to retreat leaving Sakura to fend for herself. Below, the scene was pure carnage. Fireballs were hitting everywhere and were getting to close for comfort.

"**Sakura, it is getting to dangerous for you out here. Merge with me and we will fight this infestation together."** Sakura hesitated. She never thought that she would actually become one with the King of Hell. A fireball streaked near her and that made her agree. Black chakra soon enveloped her and something wonderful happened, she became chakra itself. Her body dissolved and transformed into pure energy. The new chakra was then absorbed into the King and she could feel herself come together and become something different. Sakura is the King of Hell, but she was still Sakura in the sense of the mind. A voice rang through her head. **_"You are now in the body of the King of Hell. You have complete control of my body and my abilities. What do you think?"_**

"_This is amazing. I feel so powerful, like I can do anything."_

"_**Don't let it go to your head. You have a beast to fight remember?"**_

"_Yes, I remember. Is the fire hitting me because I can feel something on my skin?"_

"**_Yes, the fire is hitting you but you are now in my body so it is nothing to worry about. Now, let's kill this thing."_** Sakura now focused her attention to the beast. The best launched itself at Sakura who caught it and threw it away. The beast landed and proceeded to shoot out 2 tentacles out from its body. It raced toward her and she caught it with both of her/his hands. She then proceeded to spin around while still holding on to the beast. She swung it around and let go of it, sending it into the nearest mountain. It let out a painful roar. Sakura didn't let it have the time to recover. She ran up to it and a flame sword appeared in her hand. She stabbed it and the howl it let out was even louder. It took a swing at her and she jumped back, but while she was still in the air, the beast shot out two tentacles toward the spot where she was going to land. Sakura was in trouble, she won't be able to block the attack. However, when she landed, two sand shurikens came out of nowhere and cut off the tentacles at the source. Sakura looked to her side and saw Shukazu in all of his raccoon glory. Apparently, Gaara has convinced his inner demon to help out. How he did that, we will never know. The beast charged his newest opponent and Shukazu reacted accordingly. The sand around him blocked the beast's attack and then wrapped itself around one of the legs of the beast. The sand compacted and the leg was more or less gone. The fire storm soon subsided because the beast lost its focus. Kenja took this time to make his move. He swooped down with his dragon and the dragon dragged the wounded beast away. The claws retracted and the beast fell and a cloud of dust flew into the air.

"_MAC rounds first, fire!"_ The In Amber Clad lined up with the target and fired her 3 rounds of slugs at the beast. The rounds impacted and through up a huge amount of dust. _"Plasma, fire!"_ The Bloodied Spirit fired all of her turrets and lances of fire shot down toward where the beast is. As they impacted, Kenja's dragon also helped by erupting fire from his mouth. In Amber Clad fired 3 more rounds and when it impacted, you couldn't see anything. The dust eventually settled and there laid a broken beast with holes everywhere in a crater as big as Konoha. The King walked up and cut off the head of the beast, effectually killing it. The beast began to dissolve until there was nothing left but a young woman, probably the host of the 2 tails that was tainted by the Flood. Kenja dropped down and incinerated the body with a fire jutsu. After saying a brief prayer, the 4 of them started back to Konoha. They soon arrived there and their respective summons disappeared and they were greeted by cheers. It lasted for a while before everybody got back to work.

When he arrived at HQ, Ship Master Voro was waiting for him on the communication screen. He went up to the communications screen. "Ship Master Voro, do you have something for me?"

"_Yes, during your battle with the infestation, we picked up Forerunner energy readings in the mountain region."_

"Are you sure?"

"_We checked it twice. It is indeed Forerunner."_ Gaara was behind him during the entire conversation.

"What is this Forerunner?" Kenja turned around to face the one tailed container.

"The Forerunners are the ones who built the Halo rings and they are the ones who contained the Flood." He turned back toward Voro. "We will check it out, Kenja out." The screen turned to the commander of the In Amber Clad. "We need two of the modified warthogs, ASAP.

"_Roger, coming your way."_ The screen turned off. He turned around to see more people there. "Grace, Deidara, Sasori, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, you will be coming with me to investigate the source of the energy readings. They all nodded. "Good, now get what you need, don't worry about sleeping stuff, you won't need it. Meet me at the gate in 10 minutes. They agreed and left.

_10 Minutes Later_

Everybody was assembled at the gate. After a check of supplies, they headed out across the remains of the forest. After a while, they cleared the destroyed forest and came upon a clearing. What they saw confused all of them, save for two. There were warthogs without the guns in the back. Kenja and Grace both took the driver's seat of the two vehicles but the rest didn't know what to do. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in." They walked up and they took a seat, 3 to each 'hog. They sat down uncertain what to do next. Kenja gunned the throttle and the vehicle lurched forward, pinning everybody to their seats and they were moving faster then they thought. About half an hour later, they soon arrived at the coordinates of the energy signature. They all got out and Deidara was the first one to speak.

"I know this place. It's called 'The Haunted Valley." Kenja turned toward Deidara who had a speck of fear in her face.

"Tell us everything you know about this place."

"Well, when I was an ANBU for Cloud, we received reports on some kind of ghosts that has a red glowing eyeball that floated around in the darkness." Kenja looked at Grace.

"Those 'ghosts' are probably sentinels. There is indeed a Forerunner presence here. Neji, what do you see?" Neji activated his Byakugan and surveyed the area and found nothing unusual except for a door that Neji can't see through hidden in the mountain.

"Over there, in the mountain. There is some kind of door but I can't see through it."

"Deidara, if you please?"

"Gladly." She opened her said pack and after her second mouth consumed some clay, she made some hand signs and produced several spiders. They went to the mountain side and after everybody took cover, they exploded, making a very small dent but not going all the way. Deidara was about to try it again but Temari stepped in.

"That's a bad idea. At the rate you are going, you will use up all your clay and won't have any left to fight."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" They thought for a moment. Kenja came up with an idea.

"Let my dragon take a look at it." They didn't know what he was talking about but didn't say anything. He bit his thumb and made a series of hand seals. **"Summoning jutsu!"** When the smoke cleared, an emerald green dragon stood in all its glory. Deidara could be seen drooling at the sheer beauty of the dragon.

"**So what do you want from me?"**

"That rock over there is different from the area around it and we can't blow it up. Could you take a look?"

"**I'll take a look."** He walked over to the rock as well as passing a drooling Deidara, which he saw. He reached a rock and put a claw on it. After several minutes passed, he finally spoke up. **"This rock is not natural. I can break it but whoever put it there didn't want anybody to see what is on the other side."** Kenja could feel the dragon put his energy into the rock and after a few seconds, the rock cracked and flew apart, revealing a foreign door that was definitely Forerunner. Kenja looked it over and discovered that they wouldn't be able to get passed it without a key of sorts.

"We have to go to Halo and talk to the Monitor there." The dragon poofed away and everybody got back onto the 'hog, but not before placing a very strong genjutsu on the door. They left and soon arrived at the village. A path has been cleared and they drove into the village. Tsunade, Sakura, Jiraiya, the SpecOps commander, Johnson, and Anko were there. Anko was seen holding Johnson's arm and sweet talking him. Jiraiya was taking notes. Kenja walked up to the group.

"Well?"

"There is indeed a Forerunner presence here and we need to go to Halo to get some answers. Sakura, find Kakashi and tell him to meet me him right now." Sakura left and Kenja turned toward the group. "Neji, you will stay here and help with the defense of the village." Neji agreed, but was disappointed because he is useless. Kakashi soon arrived and they waited until a Pelican arrived and everybody got in. The hatched closed and they took off. While they were in flight, Kenja addressed them all. "Listen up everybody. When you are on the ship, you are not to perform any jutsu's at all. No explosions, no fire, nothing at all. Understood?" Everybody nodded. They soon entered space and a few of the ninja's gasped at the beauty of the sight. There were dozens of ships belonging to both sides as well as a resupply and refit station for both sides as well. A shadow passed and they saw a really big ship overhead. "That's the _'Cradle_, the medical ship that survived over a hundred battles. That's where the civilians are." They soon entered into the dock of the _Gettysburg _and they all followed Kenja up to the bridge. They soon arrived at the bridge and a man in his 40's was in the captain's chair. "Captain, we are ready." The captain nodded.

"Signal the fleet that we are leaving." As the captain gave his orders, the ship began to move and some of the fleet went also as an escort. The Slipspace window opened and before they transitioned, Kenja gave one word of advice.

"First timers, you might want to hang on." Everybody except for Kakashi and Grace looked at him and they soon understood what he meant as they where soon thrown back as the ships transitioned into Slipspace. The 3 that was still standing helped each of them up. Deidara was the first to start the insults.

"What the fuck was that, yeah?"

"It is always bumpy for first timers. It won't happen again. Are any of you hungry?" On cue, everybody's stomachs began to growl over the lack of food. "Guess that answers my question. Let's go to the mess hall for some grub." Kenja led them all to the mess hall and they all got some grub. They sat down and starting eating. However, a bet that he made with Team 7 came back to him. They had bet who could make Kakashi lower his mask first and see what he looks like. The prize was the other person would do whatever he tells him to do for a month. His gaze shifted toward Kakashi who was looking at his food, thinking about whether or not he should eat it. Across from him, Deidara started eating. Kakashi finally decided to eat and he pulled down his mask. Deidara looked up and dropped her fork in surprise. In front of her was the most gorgeous face that she had ever seen. The others look at her then at him to see what the commotion was about. Kenja could have sworn that he saw a blush on Gaara's face. Kenja got up and pulled his mini camera, went behind Deidara who was now drooling at both mouths, and took a picture of Kakashi without his mask. Kakashi was wondering what the big deal was.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He got a couple of answers.

"I win the bet, Naruto." He said to no one in particular. Deidara had a different answer. She grabbed Kakashi and kissed him on the lips. Deidara couldn't resist not doing anything to that face. The action drew some attention and a few people gave cheers to the lucky man. Kenja took another picture to blackmail him with should he ever need to. Deidara was giving it her all. They finally broke apart because of the lack of air. Deidara was in heaven and you could tell.

"God, that was..." Deidara couldn't find the words to describe the feelings that she felt when kissing. Kakashi quickly eat his meal and put his mask back on. This caused everybody at the table to start laughing, except for Gaara. The rest of the meal went by fast and they were informed that they were nearing Halo. They all left the mess hall and Kenja was leading them somewhere. Temari caught up to him.

"Are we going down the same way we came up?"

"Nope, we are going by a different method."

"What method?" Kenja looked at Temari with an evil grin on his face.

"We will be going the Hell Jumper way. Feet first."

"Why do I feel like that is a bad thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it." He led them all to a room with pod like containers. He pushed a button and the pods opened up. "If you would each take a pod, we can get down to the ground. Everybody went to a pod and looked inside before heading in. "Be sure you strap yourselves in unless you want to die." Everybody did but Gaara had some trouble. Eventually, he removed the gourd from his back and put it in front of him. After Kenja was satisfied, he strapped in himself and the pods closed.

"_Launch in 5...4...3...2...1...launch."_ The pods dropped and they were now in free fall. They continued falling for about 10 seconds and the parachute released, slowing their descent along with the rockets. Everybody was scared that they were going to die. They soon landed with a thud and the hatch blew open and everybody stepped outside in a hurry. After everyone got their senses back, they looked at the surroundings and looked in the sky. They were indeed on Halo as evident as the rings in the sky.

"Welcome to Halo. We should head for the control center that's on the other side of the lake. They turned around and saw a huge lake with a structure in the center. They went on the gondola and Kenja activated it. The gondola started moving toward the structure.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I had a little trouble with the fight scene, but I think it is good. Please read and review for it encourages me to continue.


End file.
